John & Cam Chronicles
by starshell
Summary: The story begins after the jeep explosion in Season 1 and follows the developing relationship between John and Cameron. It also involves Sarah and Derek and in later chapters other characters will be introduced and will have some Season 2 references.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on the developing relationship between John and Cameron, including Sarah and Derek and the interactions between these main characters. It starts off two weeks after Cameron was caught in the car bomb in Season 1. There is a different storyline to Season 2, as I began writing this earlier in the year. However in later chapters there will be some references to Season 2. Other characters will also be introduced in later chapters and the level of action will also increase.

**Chapter 1 - Moving On**

Looking in the mirror, Cameron gently tore off the last dressing from her forehead.

"It's healed pretty quick hasn't it" came John's voice from behind her.

Cameron reached for her make up to cover up the slight scarring that was left.

John had waited nervously for the last two weeks to see if Cameron's burns would heal. He still couldn't wipe the sound of that explosion from his head.

But he was glad it was Cameron in the jeep, it so easily could have been his mother!

"There, all put back together now" said Cameron as she turned towards John. She seemed so unaffected by her ordeal.

John smiled at her "As good as new" he said, relieved that she was a machine and not a 'real' person. The living tissue that covered her metal endoskeleton had advanced healing properties and was able to repair far easier and quicker than ordinary human skin, which would have reqiured extensive plastic surgery over a long period of time. And John had helped with the recovery process by cleaning Cameron's wounds and changing her dressings every day.

"We best get our things ready for our new school tomorrow" said Cameron.

"Yeah, again!" sighed John, not really happy about it.

After the jeep had exploded, Sarah and Derek whisked John and injured Cameron away to another location the other side of LA. Sarkisian and his gang had not only known where they were living but also knew Sarah and John's identities which could lead the authorities or the terminators like Cromartie to them. It was just too risky to stay there.

John was used to this now, he knew that as soon as he got comfortable he would have to move on. So there he was again, new home and a new school to go to.

Early the next morning, John sat at the kitchen table while his Mother placed a plate of hot pancakes infront of him.

"I really don't see the point of going to school, mom. What's the point when the world is going to end in four years?" complained John.

"So that I know where you are and that your safe" replied Sarah.

"But I should be out with you trying to find the Turk and to try to stop Judgement Day" said John.

"Look John" Sarah said in her snappy voice "Derek and I will find the Turk, or do whatever we have to. You just finish your breakfast and get yourself off to school".

On their way to school John and Cameron chatted just like they were ordinary teenagers.

John couldn't keep his eyes off Cameron, she looked amazing.

"Why do people need to yell?" asked Cameron.

"For all sorts of reasons, maybe they're angry about something, I don't know. Why do you ask that?"

"Your mom is allways yelling" said Cameron.

John laughed "That's because she's a 'Mom'. Mom's allways yell, and I guess so do...". His tone of voice then changed as he remembered that he has never had his dad around him.

As they walked near to the school John slowed his pace. "So are we going as brother and sister again?" asked John.

"Yes" Replied Cameron. "You are John Baum and I am Cameron Baum. We are from..".

"I know that, it's just..." He looked at Cameron. He hated pretending they were brother and sister as even though she was just a machine he had really grown attracted to her. "It's just, oh never mind. Come on or we'll be late".

They rushed off towards their new school.

At lunchtime, John and Cameron sat in the school yard to eat their lunch. Or should I say John eat his lunch and have second helpings off Cameron.

"John, thankyou!" said Cameron as she looked into John's face.

"For what?" replied John, suprised.

"For taking care of me and making me better" said Cameron.

"But I'm the one who should be thanking you. You saved my life and your always there for me" John reached out over the table and held Cameron's hand.

"It's my mission to be here for you. In the future we are there for each other" said Cameron.

John wasn't sure what she meant by this. What was going to happen between them in the future? What was it going to be like in the future? A cold shiver rushed down his back. Each time this thought about 'his future' came to his mind he would try to shut it out.

Cameron squeezed John's hand and he came 'back to earth' again. "What's the matter John?" Cameron asked.

He looked at Cameron, her soft brown eyes staring into his. "Nothing, I'm fine" He replied, not able to tell her the turmoil that was going on inside his head. She wouldn't understand anyway, she was just a machine she would never understand his feelings.

"You seem troubled by something" said Cameron.

'How could she possibly sense that', John thought. "How do you know? How can you know about being troubled?" John asked Cameron in a soft voice.

"Because I'm an advanced model and I can analize changes in human emotions. And your pulse is suddenly high..." With that John loosened his hand from Cameron's, unsure of exactly what she could sense.

"So can you tell anything about people's feelings?" asked John curiously.

"I cannot analize pain" replied Cameron.

"No that's not what I mean't. I mean feelings, as in how a person is thinking?" said John wondering if she could sense how he felt about her.

"Telepathy?" asked Cameron

"No, like how a person is thinking or feeling about something or someone, like an emotion" said John.

"I can tell if a person is happy or sad, is that what you mean?" said Cameron.

"Yeah, kind of". John decided to end it there, it was getting confusing. He daren't have asked her if she could analize any emotion or feelings or thoughts in him.

"Come on" said John as he got up from the table "We'd better get back for our afternoon lessons".

Cameron followed him, yet again as his protector.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been another first day at school. John and Cameron walked into their little bungalow that was now their new home. It was no palace, in fact it was hardly habitable but it gave them a roof over their heads for the time being.

"Mom...Mom!" shouted John, but there was no reply.

Just then his cellphone rang "John, I'm going to be out until early next morning, got some business to attend to" said Sarah's voice.

"So where exactly are you and what are you doing? Nothing stupid I hope?" asked John jokingly.

"I'll explain tomorrow... Derek is with me. I'm sure Cameron will take good care of you" replied Sarah. "I've stocked up the fridge for you so I'm sure you'll be just fine!".

A grin appeared across John's face. One reason because this meant he was allowed to help himself to the entire contents of the fridge and the other, he could spend the whole night alone with Cameron.

"Cam, you've got to take care of me okay!" shouted John down the hallway.

Cameron stood there looking puzzled. "But I do take care of you John" she replied.

"Just kidding" said John. "Mom and Derek are staying out all night, so it's partytime!"

"Partytime, what do you mean?" asked Cameron.

"It means there are no grown ups here to tell us what to do, so we can do what ever the hell we want" laughed John.

"We need to do our homework" said Cameron.

John smiled "Yeah right... homework it is then".

They took their schoolbags and sat at the kitchen table to do what John thought was the most boring task a future leader of mankind could possibly do - 'homework'.

Later that evening, John lay on his bed thinking about the days events. He thought about what Cameron said to him at lunchtime, about them both being there for each other in the future. What sort of relationship would they have in the future? Would he feel the same way about her then as he does now? He closed his eyes for a moment, all he could think about was Cameron. She had become more to him than just his 'protector', than just a cybernetic organism that was sent back from the future - that 'he' sent back. He wondered why? What was the reason he sent her back to his past? Especially if she meant so much to him in the future. He wished he could send himself forward in time to find the answer.

Just then the door opened. Cameron stood by the bedroom door. "I've come to say goodnight, because your mom isn't here and that's what she usually does".

"Thanks Cam" replied John.

Cameron was about to walk away when John asked "Cameron can I ask you something?" He sat up.

"Of course you can John" said Cameron as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"Tell me, in the future what is it like? What am I like?" asked John curiously.

"You are a very strong leader" replied Cameron.

"What am I like, I mean personally. Am I like I am now?" asked John.

"You are different". replied Cameron.

"In what way am I different, I mean I know I'm a lot older and stuff and probably look a bit different but what am I like as a person?" John hesitated for a moment "What happens between us?"

"I can't tell you John" replied Cameron.

"But why not?" asked John clearly disappointed.

"You told me not to tell you. You have to figure it out for yourself" said Cameron.

"Well if I told you not to tell me then, then now I'm telling you to tell me!" John looked at Cameron and could tell had her totally confused. "Cameron, tell me what happens to us in the future?" John then asked, this time making more sense.

"You send me back to protect you" replied Cameron, still not giving anything away.

"Yeah, I figured that one out allready" John said sarcastically. "Why don't you take orders from me, isn't that what your supposed to do?".

"I only take orders from Future John. Your not Future John yet!" replied Cameron.

"So when do I become this Future John?" asked John, realising he had just asked the most stupid question.

"You have to figure it out for yourself. That's what you told me!" said Cameron.

Now John was getting confused. He let out a sigh and lay back onto his bed. 'I have to figure it out for myself' he thought to himself, 'but what do I need to figure out?'. John didn't realise, but he already knew the answer to that. It was just a question of when he would realise it.

"Cameron" said John. "Will you stay here with me tonight? I'd feel a lot safer seeing that my mom's not here".

"Of course John" replied Cameron as she lay back next to him.

John was about to take her hand but thought otherwise, just incase she started analizing what he was feeling.

They lay there for a while, in silence. Then john asked "Cameron, do you know what love means?".

"Yes, it is when a person really cares for something or someone. I have been reading..." began Cameron before John interupted her

"I know, you don't sleep do you" replied John.

"Correct" said Cameron.

John thought he was really pushing it now but then surely Cameron wouldn't mind. After all she was a machine, a robot. He could probably tell her anything in the world and she wouldn't be offended by it, or laugh at him. She was his one true friend, probably the best friend he could ever have. She was a machine, no ordinary girl but to him she was real. All his life he had been told about the machines, Judgement Day and the fate that lay ahead of him. He was no ordinary boy, one day becoming this great leader of mankind. So why should he act like an ordinary boy. So why shouldn't he fall for a machine? He was falling for Cameron in a big way, he loved her but could never bring himself to admit it.

After a while he thought to himself 'I'm figuring it out now, maybe that is was she meant'. 'If I feel this way about her now, then I must feel this way in the future'.

John didn't know what to say, what to do. But he thought that now was probably the best time if he was going to act, seeing that his mom was not around.

He reached his hand over to Cameron's and held it gently. "Cameron" he wispered with a slight tremble in his voice. "I love you".

"I love you too John, I always have" came Cameron's reply as she turned her head towards John's.

"Am I figuring it out now?" John asked Cameron.

"Yes, you are" replied Cameron.

John moved closer to Cameron and kissed her softly on the lips. They lay together until John fell asleep, embraced in Camerons arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I just hope it hasn't gone crazy and done something stupid. I wouldn't trust that thing with my kid"

"Look John trusts her and that's fine by me. Cameron is okay, she'd never harm John"

The voices got louder as they aproached the door of the bungalow.

Sarah and Derek were back. It was almost 6 o'clock in the morning.

John was fast asleep, still cuddling up to Cameron. She gently shifted away from him, carefull not to wake him.

Cameron quickly exited John's room. Sarah didn't seem to like it when Cameron spent time in John's room, Cameron couldn't understand why.

"Everything okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, everything is okay" replied Cameron.

"Good" said Sarah as Derek walked past giving Cameron one of his usual looks of disgust.

At breakfast, Sarah filled John in on the nights events. Her and Derek had followed Sarkisian tried to find out the whereabouts of the Turk. Only this time keeping a very low profile.

"Mom just be carefull, he's dangerous" said a concerned John.

"I can handle it, trust me" replied Sarah. "Anyway, how was school yesterday?".

"It was fine" replied John as he looked over to see what Cameron was doing.

"So any homework?" Sarah asked him suspicious that because she hadn't been there he probably didn't do his homework.

"All homework has been completed" came Cameron's voice behind Sarah.

John giggled.

"Well perhaps I need to stay away more often" said Sarah, laughing with John.

On their way to another day at school, John seemed a lot happier than usual.

"Cam, you know those voice impersonations you can do? Why don't you pretend to be my mom and call us in sick so we don't have to go to school"

"But we have to go to school John" replied Cameron.

"Oh get real Cam, we could spend the whole day together" said John.

"But we do spend the whole day together, I'm in most lessons with you and I stay with you at lunchbreak. I won't let any harm come to you" said Cameron.

"I know, but that's not what I mean, we could go someplace else and have fun" John's tone of voice dropped as he came back down to reality again. "Okay, never mind. It was a stupid idea, we really should go to school".

Cameron put her arm around him "I will always stay with you, no matter what" she reasured him.

John smiled as he looked into her eyes. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her again. But not outside his high school. That would be way out of order. Especially as they were disguised as brother and sister.

"Come on then, lets get to school" John said as he hurried Cameron along.

It was a long and boring morning, thankfully it was now lunchtime. John went to his locker to get his lunch that his mom had made for him.

"Hey, computer geek!" came a voice from behind him, followed by some laughter.

John turned around. Some boys who had been in his computer class were standing there clearly making a joke out of him. John of was an expert at computers so in his computer class he knew more than the teacher. Of course the other kids noticed so now John was seen as the geek of the class.

John just ignored them, he didn't want any bother, or getting into fights even though he could throw a hefty punch as taught by his mom. He took his lunch and walked away.

He met cameron in the yard and sat next to her at a table.

"Your very quiet John" commented Cameron.

"I'm fine" John replied, obviously bothered by the boys' comments earlier.

"Your mom allways says" said Cameron "fine means your upset about something but you won't talk about it".

"Yeah she does, but really I am fine it's just been a tiring morning that's all" said John.

After they finished their lunch, Cameron and John walked back into school together to get their afternoon equipment from their lockers.

Again, John heard the same boys laughing and joking in the coridoor. "There he is". "That's him there". said a voice.

John carried on ignoring them when all of a sudden he felt a thud across his back and he fell against the locker. One of the boys had pushed him.

Cameron turned to the boys and stared at them 'Terminator Style'.

'Oh, no!' John thought, 'she is going to kill them!'. "Cam... No don't" shouted John.

Cameron began to approach the boys, who just carried on laughing.

"Look out, little sis to the rescue" one of the boys joked. "Ha, ha got to get sister to stick up for you" laughed another boy.

Emotionless, Cameron flicked her arm out and aimed to catch hold of one of the boys by the throat.

John thought that he'd better act quick, she was going to kill him that was for sure. He barged in front of Cameron, in between her and the boy.

"Get away from here... now" John yelled.

The boys who by now had stopped laughing and joking, just stood there in a state of horror.

"I said, get the hell away from here" yelled John again. He caught hold of Cameron's arm and tried with all his strength to hold her away from the boy she was about to terminate. "Cameron, don't. Please, let him go" he pleaded with her.

Cameron then stepped back allowing the terrified boy to run off along with his also terrified friends.

"Holy shit!" gasped John, still holding onto Cameron. "You were really going to kill him then weren't you?"

"Of course. He was a threat to you. He tried to harm you. My mission is to protect you" Cameron went on.

"No, listen. He is not a threat. He was just..." John didn't know how to explain, Cameron didn't really know the difference between hurting someone just for fun and hurting someone because you want to kill them.

"Look, he was just teasing me. Like for a joke. He wasn't going to hurt me really" John tried to explain to her.

"But he did hurt you" Cameron stroked John's forehead. He was bleeding slightly from being pushed against the locker.

"Look, I really am okay. Let's not tell mom about this, understand" John said firmly.

"I understand" replied Cameron.

They took their things and headed off to afternoon lessons.


	4. Chapter 4

John and Cameron walked into the kitchen.

"How was school today?" Sarah asked John. Then turned to Cameron and said for a joke "Kill anyone today?"

John quickly stepped in "No...Not today!".

Cameron looked at them both in her usual naive sort of way.

John went into his room and threw himself onto the bed, thinking how close he came today to mass murder.

Cameron followed him into his room, closing the bedroom door behind her.

"You should've just let me kill him. He would never bother you again" said Cameron

"Don't worry, I don't think he will ever bother me again. That's for sure" replied John. "Anyway, thanks for sticking up for me".

"Your welcome" said Cameron.

Cameron lay on the bed next to John and put her arm around him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Cam I don't think this is such a good idea, with my mom being here I mean" said John nervously.

"But she's in the kitchen making dinner" replied Cameron.

"Yeah, but if she was to come in here and see us on my bed together she would absolutely freak" said John.

"What's wrong with laying on the bed together? Why would she freak? What does freak mean?" asked Cameron.

"Well to freak is to go mad and start yelling, something my mom is quite good at and she just wouldn't like to see me laying on my bed with a girl" replied John leaving out the robot bit.

"I understand. Your mom doesn't seem to like me being in your room does she?" said Cameron.

"No, she does have a little problem with it" replied John.

"Well then why don't you come into my room, and lay on my bed?" said Cameron.

John couldn't help but laugh. "That's the same kind of thing. It's not my room or my bed that's the problem, it's us being together".

"What's wrong with us being together? When we're together I can protect you better" replied Cameron obviously not understanding what John was trying to tell her.

"It's just..." John looked into Cameron's eyes, they were filled with innocence. How could he explain to her that humans and robots aren't meant to get close. John and Cameron were close, he wanted her and she wanted him. Yet John was the only human on Earth who could understand that.

"Okay Cam, whenever my mom goes out then it's okay for you to lay with me on the bed. Do you understand that? John asked.

"Yes, I understand that" replied Cameron.

"Thank god for that!" said John with a sigh of relief.

Later after dinner, John and Cameron stood at the kitchen sink washing up.

"Why don't you just get the metal to do it, that's all their good for" said Derek. Derek had a real issue with Cameron, he didn't like her and just would not accept her. Even after the explosion Derek kept telling John and Sarah they should've left her to burn in the jeep and wanted to leave her behind when they ran. John of course would stand for none of it and neither would Sarah, knowing how much Cameron meant to her son.

"Leave it out Derek, I want to do the washing up with Cameron" replied John in defence.

"Can't believe you stick up for that thing, it's evil" taunted Derek.

"Right that's enough, shut it! Next time you can do the washing up" Sarah soon put Derek in his place. Sarah loved Derek for being Kyle's brother and John's uncle but at the same time hated him for being such an ass.

Derek left the room.

"John I have to go out again tonight and I'll be back in the morning, just before you go to school. Do you think you'll be okay for another night?" asked Sarah.

"Of course, I'll be fine. More business?" enquired John.

"Sort of. Derek will come with me" said Sarah.

"You be careful okay. Maybe I should come with you" said John.

"No, not after what happened last time. You stay here, it's safer" said Sarah with concern "You don't mind Cameron babysitting you again do you?"

They both laughed.

Sarah then left the room.

John went back to the kitchen sink alongside Cameron to finish the washing up.

Cameron turned to John and whispered in his ear "So does that mean I can lay on the bed with you tonight?"

John smiled. "Yes, of course you can" he replied to Cameron, gazing into her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

What began with a soft peck on the lips soon evolved into a long and passionate kiss. John felt a little guilt that maybe this wasn't right but then again he was now sixteen and most guys his age had girlfriends, so why shouldn't he do the same. But the thought of her being his sister at school really played on his mind. Along with the fact that she wasn't 'quite' human!

"What is it John?" Cameron asked.

'Oh no' John thought, 'here we go with body analysing again'. "Nothing Cam!" replied John. He run his hand through her hair and brought her head against his chest. "Lets just lay here for a while" he said to Cameron, stroking her hair.

It was 4.30 in the morning. John was fast asleep with Cameron still resting against him.

Cameron suddenly got up, waking John in the process. She rushed to the window of John's room.

"There is an intruder" said Cameron. "John you stay here, keep your head down. I will go outside"

John's heart began pumping. 'What if Sarkisian had found them, where was his mom?'. "Cameron, be careful" warned John.

Cameron signalled to John to be quiet and to get down. She went out through the back door only to catch sight of a figure running away into the darkness. Unable to leave John alone she decided not to give chase. She looked around the rest of the bungalow but all was clear.

"What's going on? Who's there?" questioned John as Cameron came back inside.

"I don't know, but we need to be careful" said Cameron. Seeing how nervous John was, she placed her arms around him for reassurance. "It's okay John, Your safe with me".

"I'll keep watch until your mom and Derek get back, they should be here soon" said Cameron.

John decided to stay up with her as no way he could go back to sleep now.

Around two hours later, Sarah arrived through the front door.

Looking at John, and of course knowing her son very well she could tell something was wrong. "John what is it? Are you okay?" Sarah turned to Cameron "What's going on?"

"Nothing mom" replied John "I mean, well yeah something's kinda wrong. Someone was outside in the middle of the night".

A look of concern crossed Sarah's face "Who, did you see who it was?" asked Sarah.

"I don't know, Cameron went out to see but just saw someone running away" John replied.

"Right, that's the last time I go out and leave you here" said Sarah

'Great!, that's just great!' thought John.

"Has Derek got back yet?" asked Sarah.

"No, isn't he with you?" replied John.

"We went our separate ways, I thought he would have got back before me though" said Sarah. She then went off to take a shower.

John and Cameron made their way to school. John was a little on edge today.

"So do you have any idea who it could have been, who was outside early this morning?" asked John.

"Negative, whoever it was disappeared too quickly to analyse" replied Cameron "But if they want something I'm sure they'll be back again".

"I hope Derek hurries up and gets back, I don't like the idea of mom being there alone" said John.

They approached the school building.

"Right, just remember what I told you last night Cam, no terminating anyone today" said John.

"Cameron stood and looked at John "But..." she said

"Unless Cromartie was to show up of course" said John. They both smiled at one another.

The school day seemed to drag on as usual. John looked forward to breaktimes and lunchtimes just so he could spend time with Cameron.

The last lesson of the day finally came, which John had dreaded as it was his computer class.

He walked into the room with his head staring at the floor, not wishing to look at the boys from the day before. He sat down while the teacher gave the class instructions. The boy sitting next to him nudged him and asked "Hey, what's with your sister?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" replied John.

"Is she a martial arts expert or something? All the guys have been talking about her!" said the boy.

"Oh, um yeah she is" John replied quickly thinking of an appropriate answer. "She's won loads of medals and competitions, she's... er, a black belt, been doing it for years!"

"Really, that's amazing" said the boy. "So do you do any of this martial arts stuff?"

"No" John replied "Well I used to years ago but I broke my leg really badly, so I couldn't do it any more" continued John hoping that the boy would believe him.

"I see, anyway my name is Dwayne" said the boy.

"I'm John, nice to meet you" replied John.

Later when John and Cameron got home, Sarah seemed quite frantic.

"Derek still hasn't got home yet, I don't know where he is or if something has happened to him" said Sarah.

"Okay mom, we need to go and look for him" replied John.

"But where do we begin, he could be anywhere" said Sarah "I hope he hasn't done something stupid and got himself arrested".

"Well if he's not back by say 9pm, then we go look for him okay" said John. He then went to his bedroom.

Cameron walked into John's bedroom. "I don't see the need to go and look for Derek, it's a lot better here without him" said Cameron.

"But he's..." John hesitated, she didn't know the truth as to who he was, that he was his uncle. "He's sort of like family, we need him here".

"But I wouldn't trust him if I were you, there's a lot you don't know" Cameron finished there as if she realised she had said too much.

"What do you mean, there's a lot I don't know?" John raised his voice "What exactly are you trying to say? What exactly do you know?"

"Never mind" replied Cameron and she walked away to her room.

John followed her "Tell me Cameron. What is it you know? John yelled "I demand you tell me!".

Just then Sarah appeared. "What the hell is going on here? What's all this shouting?" Sarah said looking concerned.

"Nothing!" John replied as he stormed off back to his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

"What have you said to him?" Sarah asked Cameron crossly. "You have upset him, tell me what's going on?".

Cameron looked at her and said nothing.

"Right Tin Miss, you stay here in your room this evening and don't come out do you understand me. And stay away from John" ordered Sarah.

"But I'm not programmed to take orders from you" replied Cameron.

"I don't care! Just do it!" yelled Sarah, and in a rage closed Cameron's door forcefully then went off to the kitchen.

John just sat on his bed holding his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he had just got mad with Cameron. 'Why did I yell at her?' he asked himself.

'Why did she say that about Derek?'. He knew that Derek was always mean to Cameron, but she was just a machine. 'Surely she didn't get offended by what Derek said to her?' John thought. 'And what was all that about? There's a lot I don't know!'. 'Does something happen in the future between me and Derek?'.

John's head was in turmoil. He so desperately wanted to go back to Cameron's room to ask her again what she knew. But he thought he'd better keep away for the time being, especially as he heard his mom yelling at her! He drifted back onto his bed, holding a pillow to his face as if the shut the world out away from him.

A while later, Sarah went into john's room.

"Are you okay?" asked Sarah.

"Yes mom, I'm fine" replied John.

"So what were you yelling about? What exactly did she say to you?".

"Nothing mom, can we just forget it okay" replied John.

"But you two seemed to be getting on really well lately" said Sarah "Anyway, I've made some dinner, it's on the table so just come when you want it".

John got a little nervous. Did his mom suspect anything about him and Cameron getting close? Did she know about them kissing? Heck no, if she did surely she would have hit the roof by now!

John decided to get up and go and have some of his mom's dinner, just to try to convince her that nothing was really wrong.

John was halfway through his dinner when Derek appeared through the back door. He had blood on his clothes.

"Where the hell have you been?" shouted Sarah at Derek, then she noticed the blood. "Oh my god, are you okay? Are you hurt?" She lowered her tone of voice.

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm not hurt" answered Derek

"But where have you been all this time?" asked Sarah "John and I have been worried sick!".

"Put it this way...The Turk is gone. And Sarkisian is dead!" replied Derek

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah followed by John.

"Like I said, the Turk is gone, destroyed. I destroyed it" said Derek in a daze.

"And what about Sarkisian?" Asked Sarah.

"Destroyed him with it" Derek said as he slumped himself onto a chair, clearly exhausted.

"John, get him a glass of water" ordered Sarah. "So you killed Sarkisian?" asked Sarah eagerly.

"Yeah, I killed Sarkisian" replied Derek as John brought the glass of water to his lips.

Later that night, John lay on his bed thinking about Judgement Day. Now that the Turk had been destroyed did it now mean that Judgement day would never happen? John wasn't at all convinced. 'Maybe the Turk had nothing to do with Skynet' he thought. Maybe someone or something else creates Skynet? Maybe Judgement Day can never be stopped?

John thought of this over and over again. Until his thoughts went back to Cameron, who was still in her room. She obviously listened to Sarah's orders.

The last couple of nights he had been with her, holding her and her holding him. He had kissed her and she had kissed him. He needed her now.

He walked quietly to her room and knocked on the door. There was no reply.

He opened the door slowly. Cameron was laying on her bed face down. She looked up at John.

"Cam" John said softly. He walked closer to her, and sat himself on her bed. "I'm sorry Cameron, for yelling at you" said John.

"I'm sorry too" replied Cameron.

"Cam, have you been...crying?" John asked as noticed that her eyes were red and bloodshot. "You have!" he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"But I thought you couldn't cry" John felt a huge sense of guilt run through him.

"I can cry. I can do a lot of things human's do but I don't always know when or how to do them" replied Cameron.

John placed his hand against her face, then lifted her head towards him. He held her, his eyes began to fill up but he managed to hold back the tears.

'Cameron crying? How could this be possible?' He thought. 'Maybe she does get upset, hurt, offended by what people say'.

"Cam, I love you" John reassured her.

"I love you too John" Cameron replied "I'm sorry I upset you"

He held her tighter than ever. "You didn't upset me. How could you upset me?" John replied, realising why Cameron must have been crying.

"John, you should go now. If your mom catches you in here she's going to freak" said Cameron.

"Don't worry about mom, I can handle her" John replied. He kissed her gently then made his way back to his room.

This had been a long day!


	6. Chapter 6

It was Saturday. This meant no getting up for school, no boring lessons, no teachers rambling on. Just a Saturday. Except when your name ends with Connor!

John got up from his bed and decided to go about his normal morning ritual of showering, getting dressed then having breakfast.

In the kitchen, Sarah and Derek were studying the papers from the safe house.

John sat down at the table with them to have his breakfast. "So have any more leads?" John asked.

"Still a few" replied Sarah. "I need you to go look at these once you've finished your pancakes. Find out some details, where they live, work whatever you can" and Sarah handed him a pile of papers with names.

"Sure Mom" replied John as he took them from her.

Later in his bedroom John was at work on his laptop computer trying to find out what he could.

Sarah came into his room "Derek and I are going into town to find out some stuff on these guys. You going to be okay here?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, I'll be okay" replied John as he handed her the information he had managed to scoop up so far. "I'll just carry on with this then" replied John.

"Cameron will stay here. There's plenty of snacks in the fridge, try not to make yourself sick!" said Sarah laughing.

John looked at her and smiled, then continued with what he had been doing.

'Man this sucks!' John thought to himself. Normal kids his age would be just hanging out, having fun on a Saturday. But here he was, sitting in front of a computer trying to stop the world from being destroyed.

Cameron came into his room, walked towards the window and stood there gazing out of it. She was wearing a very short skirt, which John couldn't help noticing and a cropped short sleeve top. John did his best to concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing. He thought to himself maybe if he was disadvantaged in not having a normal life, there's not many sixteen year old boys who have their very own cyborg to watch over them, and such an attractive one at that. He thought again about the word 'cyborg'. A metal endoskeleton surrounded by living tissue, with human features that could think, act and feel human. He had kissed her, held her in his arms and seen her cry. This was no killing machine. She was his, there for him.

"You have been sitting there for eight minutes staring at the computer" said Cameron.

He jumped as she spoke, not realising he had drifted off into one of his dreamworlds. "Um yeah, I was just thinking" replied John.

Cameron went to sit on the bed next to John "Is there anything I can help with?" she asked.

"No it's okay, I'm nearly done here for now" replied John.

Cameron shifted herself a little closer to John and moved her arm so it was around John's waist.

John couldn't resist any longer. He had managed to fight off those hormones so well during his teenage years, but now they were just starting to get the better of him.

He closed his laptop and placed it onto the makeshift table that was in his room. He then put his arms around Cameron and held her.

'Control yourself John' he thought to himself, but it was too late. Their mouths had made contact and there they were again, kissing on John's bed.

Cameron pulled John over her as she lay on the bed and ran her hand through his hair, the other stroking his back. She then reached to the fastener on John's jeans and began undoing the button. 'What the hell is she doing?' John nervously thought to himself, wondering whether he should end it there.

Suddenly, a noise! It was the front door.

"Shit! Mom and Derek are back" yelped a terrified John.

He shot up from the bed, grabbed his computer and began to act like he was sat there the whole time.

Cameron also got up and casually walked back over to the window.

The doorknob began to turn and Sarah popped her head in through the door.

John quickly pulled his t-shirt down to hide the button on his jeans that he just realised was undone.

"Everything okay?" asked Sarah "How are you getting on with that?".

John tried his best to look calm and casual, something he wasn't really good at "Uh yeah, fine. It's going good" replied John with a tremble in his voice, who didn't dare look at Sarah and kept his face fixed on the computer.

"Is something wrong?" questioned Sarah obviously noticing that John was keeping something from her "Have you two been at it again?".

John froze with horror. 'Holy shit, my life has ended, she knows! How does she know?' John suddenly thought to himself. 'Deny, deny it John' he quickly tried to think of an excuse. "What do you mean Mom?" replied John in his 'I am innocent' voice.

"Well, have you two been bickering again, like you were the other night?" asked Sarah.

A sigh of relief passed over John and the blood seemed to rush away from his head. He let out a laugh "Course not" he replied. "It's just I'm cooped up here looking at a computer and it's a Saturday" John tried his best to put on the 'I'm just a kid, give me some freedom' act.

"Sorry John, I understand" said Sarah, starting to show some sympathy for putting so much strain on her teenage son. "How about we all go out for dinner tonight, seeing as you didn't get to go out for you birthday?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, okay Mom I'd like that" replied John.

Sarah then left closing the door behind her.

Cameron just stood there staring.

"Hell that was close! I've never been so close to dying in my whole life!" exclaimed John.

Cameron looked at him concerned "What do you mean? I would never have let you die" replied Cameron to the comment.

"No, sorry... you don't understand what I'm trying to say do you? said John. "It's just that if Mom had found out what we were just doing she would have killed me"

"But I wouldn't..." Cameron began before john interupted her.

"No, not literally. When I say she'd kill me, I mean she'd really freak and yell and god knows what she'd do". John went on "Of course she wouldn't literally kill me, after all she has spent her whole life trying to keep me alive!".

"I understand. Thankyou for explaining" replied Cameron.

Later that evening, John had decided to go for a pizza. Fancy restaurants really weren't his kind of thing.

"Do we really have to take that piece of metal with us. I don't fancy sitting, eating with a machine" Derek said to Sarah as thay were about to get in the car to go.

"I'ts John's birthday treat, he want's her to come as well. He's very fond of her you know" replied Sarah.

"Yeah I noticed. A little too fond sometimes" said Derek.

"And what exactly do you mean by that comment? asked Sarah suspiciously.

"Well you know, it's just not normal. A boy spending so much time with a machine. He even talks to it like it's human" said Derek.

"We aren't a normal family full stop. And John knows that, he always has. Cameron is here to help keep him safe, and she's staying with us. Including coming to dinner with us" replied Sarah.

"Maybe I should stay here then" said Derek hastily.

"Do what you want, but John really want's you to come too. If you want to let him down, go tell him" replied Sarah.

"Oh alright then, but I'm not sitting next to the metal thing" said Derek.

"John! Cameron! We're ready now!" Sarah shouted up towards the bungalow.

John and Cameron were about to leave.

"Hey you look great" John told Cameron as he noticed that she had put on a beautiful silky dress and had done her hair to perfection.

"Thankyou" replied Cameron, giving John a smile.

They headed off to the car.

At the table in the restaurant, John had ordered almost every pizza topping that was on the menu.

"Sure you're gonna eat all that?" asked Sarah.

"Sure as hell I am" John replied.

John couldn't help but keep glancing over at Cameron, who looked so beautiful this evening.

Derek would give her the odd cold look every now and again. John kept wondering what possibly happened in the future to make him hate her so much. He then remembered what Cameron had said the other night about there being 'a lot he doesn't know'. He decided to forget about it for the time being. Tonight was his birthday treat. He wanted to be John Connor who had just turned sixteen, not John Connor future leader of mankind.

The pizza's soon arrived. Sarah and Derek had a small pizza to share. Sarah was never a big eater and Derek, well he just wasn't used to having food every day. Living in the aftermath of a nuclear holocaust food was in very short supply, Derek often went for days without having anything to eat.

John on the other hand had a very large pizza which he decided to share with Cameron. She only took one piece though, being a cyborg she didn't need to eat.

They soon finished their meal.

John got up "Just going to the boys room!" he said.

Cameron went to get up to follow him

"Hm, hm! I don't think he needs protection just to use the bathroom" Sarah said to Cameron.

Cameron looked oddly at her then sat back down

Derek got up "I need to go myself anyway" he said and followed John.

In the Bathroom, John thought this might be a chance to question Derek about the future. Every other time his Mom or Cameron would be around.

"So Derek, do we get on in the future like we do now?" asked John.

"What do you mean, are we friends do you mean?" replied Derek.

"Do we get on or what? asked John.

"Do you really want to know. Well your a pain in the ass!" replied Derek to which John laughed.

"You give orders, tell everyone what to do, how to do it. You work it out kid" Derek responded.

"So I guess we're not the best of buddies then?" John asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough" Derek replied.

Derek left the bathroom leaving John slightly puzzled. He wondered again what his future self would be like. Would he be liked, hated? Would he have friends? He just thought for a little while before joining the others.

They headed off home. John and Cameron sat in the back of the car side by side, swapping glances at one another.

He thought about how close he came this afternoon to getting caught kissing Cameron on his bed. He thought to himself what would have happened if his mom hadn't come home when she did? He remembered Cameron unbuttoning his jeans! He thought no way in hell he would let it go any further, and where the hell did she learn it from anyway.

They approached their home, got out of the car and went to go into the house.

"What's this?" yelled Sarah as she went to open the front door "Someone's broken the lock".

Derek opened the door and went inside "Some motherf... someones broken in here" said Derek.

Cameron pushed her way infront "I will take a look around. You stay here. Guard John." instructed Cameron.

"Since when does that thing start giving orders?" Derek said sarcastically.

Cameron searched each room of the house, inside cupboards, under beds, everywhere.

"John's computer is missing" informed Cameron "Everything else is still in it's place".

"Damn! No!" John cried, leaning backwards against a the wall holding his head in his hands "All my work. The information. Everything was on that."

Cameron glared at him with pity.

Sarah became frantic "The guns. The weapons. The money" She began to search all the places they were stored hoping they hadn't been taken also.

Derek helped her. "I told you we should have left the metal behind!" he said.

Sarah chose to ignore him "Shut up and get these into the car" she ordered, handing Derek the case of guns that obviously hadn't been taken.

Sarah gathered up the few posessions she managed to take the last time they ran just two weeks ago, along with the money and documents from the safe house.

She shouted at John and Cameron to get their things together also.

"Mom we can't run again. Come on Mom, we can't keep..." pleaded John before Sarah abruptly interupted him.

"We are leaving John" replied Sarah "We don't know who was here, why they were here. Who knows what sort of information they have had from us!".

"But it was probably just some junkie, wanted the money. Maybe my computer was the only thing worth taking" said John.

"Look John we can't take the risk. Now we are leaving. Get your things together now or we go without them" Sarah ordered sternly.

John stormed to his room sulking, cramming his clothes and few posessions into a bag. 'Great day this has turned out to be!)' he muttered to himself.

Once everything was in the car, well everything they could fit into the car, along with everyone. They sped off into the night.

John sat in the back of the car, trying hard to fight back the tears.

Cameron placed her hand into John's and squeezed it gently. "Don't worry John, everything will be okay" Cameron said softly to reasure him.

John smiled at her, shifted closer and rested his head on her shoulder. Not caring a damn if his Mother or Derek could see him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah spotted a sign for a motel. They had been driving for almost two hours so she decided now was probably time to stop for the night.

She glanced behind to the back seat to see that John had fallen asleep, resting against Cameron. She thought it looked rather sweet. Little did she know.

Sarah parked the car and went to the reception along with Derek. "Two rooms please. Thats two adults and two children" Sarah said to the receptionist.

"Name please?" asked the receptionist.

"Oh, Mr and Mrs Baum" replied Sarah.

The receptionist handed Sarah the keys and she made her way back to the car with Derek, who was looking rather unamused.

"Your really frigging pushing it now" said Derek. "Mr and Mrs Baum? As if having dinner with a metal wasn't enough this evening".

"Relax, I could have asked for a family room" replied Sarah laughing.

"Very funny. I'd sleep on the road before I'd share a room with that thing" said Derek hastily.

"You take a room with John and I'll stay with Cameron. Happy with that?" Sarah asked.

"Fine" replied Derek.

They got the things they needed out of the car and settled into their rooms for the night.

The following morning, Cameron stood still, fixed to the window looking out for any sign of danger. Sarah lay in bed thinking, she hadn't been able to sleep all night. The boys however were snoring their heads off.

"Should I go and wake them" Cameron asked.

"No, just let them sleep for now" replied Sarah.

"Maybe I should go and check on John" said Cameron.

"John is fine, I'm sure. If you go near that room with Derek in there he is going to flip" Sarah replied. "Derek really doesn't like you does he?".

"Correct, Derek does not like me" Said Cameron.

"Do you know what the reason is? Did you do something to him in the future?" quizzed Sarah.

"I'd rather not say" replied Cameron.

Sarah sat up, her voice became stern "Well I think you'd better tell me. I need to know" Sarah began.

"You don't need to know. And I am not going to tell you" replied Cameron.

Sarah decided that talking to her in an abrupt voice wasn't going to work. So she tried a softer approach "Why won't you tell me Cameron. Would you tell John?".

"I can't tell you or John" replied Cameron.

"Why not?" asked Sarah.

"Future John ordered me not say anything" replied Cameron.

Sarah lay her head back down onto the pillow "Great" she muttered to herself.

Cameron then continued "But if Derek tries to harm John then I will have to kill him. Do you understand Sarah?".

Sarah shot up from the bed "What the hell do you mean by that? What the hell are you talking about?" Sarah shouted.

"My mission is to protect John. I have to kill anyone who tries to harm him" responded Cameron.

Sarah couldn't believe she was hearing this. "Why. Why do you say that. Do you really think Derek could harm John?" asked Sarah in a shaken voice.

"It is possible" replied Cameron.

"But how do you...What makes you think that?" Sarah really needed an answer "Does it have something to do with the future? Does Derek try to harm John in the future? Tell me Cameron I need to know. I'm John's mother for christ sake!" Sarah pleaded for an answer.

"I am unable to answer that question. But you need to be careful of Derek. You don't know everything" Cameron replied.

Sarah was completely stunned by this. Surely Derek wasn't a threat to John. Maybe Sarah needed to tell Derek the truth, that he is John's uncle. That his brother Kyle was the man Sarah once loved and the father of John.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Cameron opened it and John stepped in.

"Mom I could hear shoutin. Are you okay?" asked a concerned John.

"Yes John, I'm fine. Sorry if I woke you" replied Sarah. She picked up her towel and some clothes and headed off to the bathroom.

"What's going on Cam? Have you said anything to upset her? John asked.

"She just asked some questions, but she freaked when I told her I couldn't answer them" replied Cameron innocently.

"Yeah, well suppose that's my Mom" said John. He walked up to Cameron and wrapped her in his arms. They remained there in silence before John returned to his room.

Early that afternoon Sarah sent John and Cameron off to get themselves a bite to eat. While she stayed in the motel room with Derek.

"So you gonna tell me what's going on? You've been in a strange mood since this morning" quizzed Derek.

Sarah really wanted to tell him what Cameron had said. Question him about it. She wasn't going to expose her son to any sort of danger, so she began.

"Is there something your hiding from me Derek? Because if there is then I think you'd better tell me" asked Sarah.

"What are you talking about?" replied Derek.

"You and John. Has anything happened between you and John I should know about?" continued Sarah.

Derek looked puzzled and worried "What exactly do you mean, Sarah?" Derek asked.

"Well is there any reason you might hold a grudge against him?" she went on "Like did something happen with future John that might make dislike him or want to harm him?".

"What the hell has brought this on?" Derek replied. "Are you real or what? Why the hell are you asking me that?" he began to get annoyed. "It's the machine isn't it? That's what this is all about. What the hell has it been saying to you? I told you that thing was dangerous".

"Cameron told me something. I'm just concerned for John" replied Sarah.

"That's it. You've got to get rid of that machine Sarah. It's poisoning your mind. Do you really think for a moment I would ever hurt John. My own family. Jeeze you need your head read. Listening to a machine" responded Derek.

A look of shock crossed Sarah's face "What do you mean by family" asked Sarah.

"Oh yeah and your a fine one to talk, asking me if there's something you should know. You didn't tell me John is my nephew did you?" replied Derek.

Sarah fell silent, tears filled her eyes as she looked down towards the floor. She muttered quietly "So John told you did he?".

"No he didn't tell me. I worked that one out myself" replied Derek. Sarah looked up to him as if to ask how?.

"How long were you going to keep that from me?" continued Derek. "Kid's look like their parents. John looks so much like Kyle when he was that age... Why did you keep it from me Sarah? I loved Kyle so much, he was the only family I had. When I knew he was gone, imagine how that felt? I blamed John. Back in the future I wanted to rip his heart out for taking Kyle away from me. But then I came here. I suddenly realised I still had family. Kyle has a son!" Derek now had tears in his eyes. He looked down at Sarah who was also in a flood of tears. He knelt down to her level. "Look Sarah, I know. I'm John's uncle. I want to protect him just as much as you do. I will protect him, you have to believe that".

Sarah looked at him "Okay, I believe you" she said.

"Guess you loved him too did you" Derek asked.

"Yes I did" replied Sarah.

They both had a long talk. An emotional one at that. Sarah explained to Derek what happened when his brother Kyle went back in time to protect her and Derek told Sarah all about the times his brother would hold her picture and dream of meeting this beautiful woman.

John and Cameron had found a cafe in the small village that was near the motel.

They got their food and sat at a table chuckling like a normal teenage couple. Oblivious to the comotion that was going on back at the motel.

Just as they finished their food John asked "So what exactly did Mom ask you about this morning?".

"It really doesn't matter John" replied Cameron.

"Oh come on Cam, tell me. You trust me don't you?" asked John.

"Yes of course I trust you" replied Cameron. "Your Mom asked me some questions about Derek. When I told her what my mission was she got upset".

"Mission? I thought your mission was to protect me. What has Derek got to do with it?" questioned John.

"I told Sarah that if Derek ever tried to harm you then I would have to kill him" replied Cameron. "But she just freaked".

"Hell, why did you say that? What reason would Derek have to harm me?" asked John.

"He was angry with you" replied Cameron.

"Why When... is this the future your talking about here?" asked John.

"Yes. He was angry with you for sending his brother through the time displacement field. He thought you killed his brother and so he wanted to kill you" replied Cameron.

"Great! So you think he still wants to kill me now?" asked John who was now getting worried.

"I can't be sure. I thought he would have tried to harm you by now, if he was going to" replied Cameron. "But he wouldn't when I'm around".

"But if that was in the future..." John went on "But now he knows..." he hesitated. Cameron didn't know anything about Derek being his uncle and he knew he couldn't tell her

"Knows what?" Cameron questioned.

"Nothing. Never mind" replied John. "Look I really don't think Derek wants to kill me. I mean he really wants to stop Judgement Day happening. He wants to fight skynet. He hates terminators. If I'm this great future leader then he's not going to kill me is he?".

Cameron seemed to think. "You might be right John Connor" replied Cameron.

"Great, we really are getting somewhere now" said John.

"But I still don't trust him" said Cameron.

John felt like he wanting to scream, but he didn't. "Tell you what Cameron. We don't mention this again and you don't mention this to my Mom ever again. Do you understand?".

"Yes I understand" replied Cameron.

John took hold of Cameron's hand. "Come on, we best get back to the motel" he said as he led her away.

Later that night, the boys and the girls had retreated to their rooms. There was an early start in the morning as they would have to look for a new home to live.

Earlier Sarah had told John that the secret was out - that Derek had told her he knew about Kyle being John's father and he being John's uncle.

The girls room was quiet as Cameron and Sarah didn't speak to one another. Cameron just stood glaring out of the window.

The boys on the other hand chatted for a while.

"Listen kid, you really do need to be careful. That thing was designed to kill. You're risking your life spending time with it" warned Derek.

"But you don't understand. She's not like the others, she's different" replied John. "I sent her back to protect me, so I must really trust her in the future".

"I've seen things John. Terrible things. Unimaginable things". Derek went on "They kill. Even after they have been reprogrammed they can turn on you when you least expect it" .

John continued to listen to Derek but still refused to believe anything he was saying.

"Look I know you've got really fond of the thing but you don't need it. You have your mom and I to take care of you. Keeping a pet robot is pointless" Derek said.

John butted in "I need her, she's become like... well she's a friend. She's more than just a robot. And we do need her. And please Derek, her name is Cameron".

"Cameron" Derek replied sarcastically. "A killing machine with a name!".

"Why do you hate her so much? I can understand why you don't like the machines, my mom doesn't either and one of them killed my father. But Cameron isn't like them. My mom accepts her, why can't you just try too?" replied John.

"You haven't seen the things I've seen. When you grow up you'll understand what I'm talking about. The terror, the pain, the torture".

"But that's what we're gonna try to stop right?". John went on "Isn't that why I sent you back? To help us fight and stop judgement Day?".

"Well only time will tell" Derek rested his head back on the bed "Only time will tell".

John lay in silence. He obviously wasn't going to talk Derek round into liking Cameron. Derek hated her, hated machines. John could only imagine the horror that Derek must have witnessed in the future to make him feel this way. To get rid of Cameron, John felt sick at the thought. She meant everything to him. He was really forming an attatchment to her. He really loved her.

It wasn't long before both boys were asleep. Even Sarah in the next room had drifted off. Cameron continued to stand guard by the window, searching for any sign of danger.

Derek turned in his bed, he was sweating and breathing heavily. He was being dragged down the stairs to a basement. It was dark, cold but a sound he could never get out of his head. There was music, beautiful music, real music. Why? The Terminator pushed him into a room and slammed the door shut.

It was dark. Derek could just about make out a figure standing infront of him. The figure caught hold of him, and threw him against a table. Then the pain. He was forced to talk. He didn't want to, knew he couldn't but was forced to talk. John Connor, where was John Connor leader of the human resistance. He couldn't betray. He had no choice. The pain got worse, torture. He told. He told where John Connor was, where the human resistance hideout was. He was a traitor.

The figure stood over him. A machine figure, but not of a man. This was the shape of a female. A female cyborg. The door flung open flashing a light across the female cyborg's face. Brown hair, brown eyes staring down at him.

"No...No..." Derek shot up from his bed "Get the thing away from me! Metal bitch...Get away from me!" Derek shook with horror as he woke from the nightmare.

John also woke up, terrified. "Derek...Mom!" he shouted.

Sarah burst into their room, shotgun in her hand. Cameron followed her.

"What is it? John are you okay?" Sarah called as she held the gun and scanned the room for danger. "Derek, what's going on? What's wrong?".

Sarah went to John's bed. She saw that he was okay.

"Get her away from me. Filthy machine, get her away" yelled Derek.

"Cameron get out" ordered Sarah.

Cameron looked bewildered as she stood by the doorway of the room.

"John take her next door. I'll see to Derek" Sarah instructed.

John got up from his bed, went to Cameron and led her to the room next door.

Sarah went over to Derek who was clearly in distress. "Come on, it's okay. Your Safe" comforted Sarah.

Derek was now fully awake and began to realise he had just made a total ass of himself "I'm sorry Sarah, I was just..." said Derek before Sarah interupted him.

"It's okay. You were dreaming" reasured Sarah. "I get them myself".

"That machine has to go Sarah. It has to go" said Derek.

Sarah sat there on the edge of Derek's bed. Her hand on his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Caught In The Act**

A few weeks had gone by. Sarah managed to find a four bedroom house to rent. Now they each had a room to themselves, much to the relief of Derek who had got slightly fed up of having to slumber on sofas. This one was slightly more modern than the last one they had and was partly furnished so it didn't take them long to settle in. John had a brand new computer to replace the one that was stolen, which from now on he has sworn he will take everywhere with him. It was now just a case of getting back into a normal life. Well normal as in searching for Skynet and continuing their mission to save the world.  
John and Cameron had began yet another school. This one was better than the last. John didn't feel so alienated, and actually had made a couple of friends. There was also less chance of Cameron having to terminate any school bullies.

After breakfast one morning John and Cameron made their way to school. They had a lot further to travel to this one from their new home.

"Just a few more blocks then we'll be there" John said.

"It still would have been easier to steal that car" replied Cameron.

"We can't risk being pulled over by cops though Cam, besides..." John took hold of Cameron's hand and held it firmly. "We get to spend more time alone together".

They continued to walk to school together, hand in hand.

John liked these moments when he could be alone with Cameron. No mother nagging him. No Derek ranting how much he hates machines. No one or nothing chasing him, trying to kill him. Just the two of them together.

* * *

School dragged on as usual. An awkward biology lesson in which they covered reproduction. John just hoped that Cameron wasn't going to get any ideas from it. So he was glad to finally begin making his way home with Cameron.

"What exactly can you 'feel' Cameron? John asked. "Can you feel pain like if you got shot or hurt?".

"I can feel just about everything. I can feel when I get shot or damaged. I feel senses that human's would call pain but it doesn't hurt like it would hurt you" replied Cameron.

"So can you feel touch?" asked John.

"Yes, my nervous system is not like yours but I have nerve endings in my skin which allow me to feel touch, it helps to alert me of danger which is useful in combat" replied Cameron.

This wasn't quite the reply John wanted from her. He wanted to know if she felt anything, like from being kissed or caressed.

He then brought himself to ask the embarrassing question "So do you feel anything when you kiss?". His cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

"Yes" she replied "It is pleasurable".

John had the answer he wanted and thought it best to end the conversation there. It could get complicated.

* * *

They arrived at their house. Derek was there alone, Sarah was out.

"Your mom will be back around six, okay kid" said Derek. "She's got herself a job at a cafe, said we need the extra money".

"Yeah, okay" John replied as he threw his bag down onto the table to begin his homework. Cameron did the same.

"Your keen aren't you" commented Derek.

"Yeah well mom likes me to do my homework as soon as I get it, so might as well make a start" replied John.

"It is important to complete all homework" Cameron said.

Derek snapped at her "Did I ask you?".

Cameron glared at him.

"Derek, leave it out" John snapped back at him.

Derek gave John a look that could kill. He picked up his beer and headed for his bedroom. "I'm not sitting in a room with that thing" he muttered.

John turned to Cameron "Don't worry about him Cam".

"I'm not worried about him" she replied.

John smiled at her and she smiled back. John placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her on the lips, unaware that Derek was watching from the hallway.

Derek stared at them in disbelief before returning to his room.

They began their homework.

* * *

Sarah arrived home to find John and Cameron sitting rather closely on the sofa. She looked at them curiously but just put it down to them being close companions, as John could never have any mates over like normal kids could. Cameron was his only real mate even if she was a machine. Sarah never would have thought that anything else was going on.  
Derek on the other hand had been suspicious from the beginning. He knew that in the future Cameron spent rather a lot of time alone with John. And now he had seen why.

"Aren't you worried about him?" Derek asked Sarah.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"John and the machine. The thing is manipulating him. It's just not normal" Derek warned.

"Look, we've been through this time and time again. Cameron is not a threat to John or to us. She is protecting him" replied Sarah.

"But haven't you noticed... the way they are around each other. He'll start screwing it soon. It's sick!" said Derek.

"What the hell are you saying?" Sarah snapped. "Don't speak about my son like that!".

"I'm warning you. He's spending too much time with the machine. The thing is controlling him, twisting his mind. It's the machine's plan I'm telling you, it will kill him eventually" warned Derek.

"Just go to hell!" Sarah yelled. "I don't want to hear any more of this. I trust John and I trust him with Cameron. It's you that's sick, twisted!" Sarah stormed into her room slamming the door.

Meanwhile in the sitting room John could hear the yelling and just about could make out his and Cameron's names. He couldn't take much more of this. He knew that Derek was trying everything to turn his mom against Cameron, to try and get her out of their lives. He also knew that his mom would always defend him and Cameron. He knew that his mom understood how much he needed her. He was going to have to talk to Derek. As much as he wanted his uncle around, he felt as if he was trying to destroy him.

Derek went outside to the back yard.

John followed him.

Cameron also got up but John stopped her "Cam, just stay here. I'll take care of this" he said.

John approached Derek outside. "So what exactly is your problem? John asked.

"What's my problem?" replied Derek. "I'm not the one screwing a robot!".

"How dare you say that. How can you say that?" John was completely shocked.

"I've seen you two, the way you are together. I know what's going on. I saw what you did!". Derek went on "It's a machine John, a killing machine. It will turn on you and kill you". Derek pushed John "Why can't you understand that?".

John went red in the face. Surely Derek hadn't seen them together.

John pushed him back and shouted "Did what? I don't know what your talking about".

Derek caught hold of John's t-shirt around his neck and pinned him against the wall "Kissing a bloody cyborg, how sick can you get John?".

"I'm not going to listen to you...and don't tell me what I need to understand" John replied angrily.

Just then Cameron had her hand around Derek's throat, he was turning blue in the face. He immediately let go of John as Cameron lifted him off the ground.

"Cameron, let him go" John screamed. "No Cam...Put him down".

Sarah then stormed outside hearing John's screams. "Cameron!" Sarah yelled. "Put him down...Now!". She held out a gun and pointed it at Cameron.

"Mom...No!" John yelled.

Cameron looked at Sarah expressionless, then looked at the gun and let Derek drop to the floor. He was gasping for breath.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Sarah questioned, clearly not happy. "John go inside now" she ordered.

John went reluctantly but stayed by the doorway to see what was happening.

"What are you doing Cameron? Why the hell did you do that?" Sarah demanded an answer.

"Carrying out my mission" she replied expressionless.

"Your mission? You could have killed him then" Sarah leaned down to Derek to help him up off the ground. She then turned back to Cameron but she had gone inside the house.

"See what I mean? That bitch is crazy!" Said Derek. "I told you this would happen. I told you...the metal bitch has gone bad!".

Sarah looked at Derek "We'll talk about this later". She turned and went inside.

* * *

John had ushered Cameron into her room.

"You'd better stay here for a while. Mom will be up here any minute. She is gonna freak!".

They could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and they were heavy ones, Sarah was not in a good mood at all.

Sarah soon approached them. "Right, I want an explanation and I am not leaving till I get one" she demanded.

John didn't know where to begin.

"Mom. It's all my fault, not hers" he tried to think of excuses to use. "I just, I mean..." John couldn't get his words out.

"My mission is to protect John" Cameron then spoke.

Sarah turned to Cameron "Oh yeah. Protect him from What?" she asked.

John interupted "Look mom. Derek and I were just...sort of having an argument. Cameron just misunderstood. She just thought he was going to hurt me that's all" John quickly thought of an excuse.

"So she had him by the throat and tried to choke him to death?" Sarah looked at John. "Don't give me that! I want the truth John".

"But I'm telling you the truth" he replied.

"What did he do to you? Why did Cameron have to do that" Sarah demanded an answer.

"Derek tried to harm John. I had no choice but to protect him" Cameron then said.

John sighed at her. Now his mom would want to know the exact details, like what they were arguing about.

Sarah turned to John "Is this true? What did he do?".

Cameron then spoke again "He had him by the throat. He could have choked him to death. My mission..."

"Cameron! Shut up!" John shouted at her. He decided enough was enough. He stormed out of the room and went off to his own room.

Sarah decided to leave him. She turned to Cameron "So are you going to tell me what they were arguing about?".

"I do not understand what they were arguing about" Cameron replied.

"Really, and you honestly expect me to believe that?" Sarah said. "You stay right here and you don't go anywhere near Derek this evening. Understand?".

"Yes. I understand" Cameron replied.

"Good" Sarah turned and walked out of Cameron's room.

* * *

Sarah entered John's room. He was sitting on his bed looking away from her.

"So you going to tell me what all that was about?" Sarah asked sternly.

"No. I don't want to talk about it" replied John refusing to look at her.

Sarah approached him and held his head up so that he was facing her "Too bad, because your going to tell me".

John knew there was no getting out of this one. He knew when his mom was really mad, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"He just doesn't like Cameron. He's always saying mean things and how she's bad and stuff". John went on "I just asked him what his problem was and he went psycho".

"There's more to it than that" Sarah replied knowing that her son was hiding something from her. "I want the truth John".

"But I'm telling you the truth.You know how much Derek hates Cameron" John said. "Come on mom you've heard how he speaks to her, allways putting her down".

"So you were arguing over Cameron?" Sarah questioned. "Is that the reason Derek also had you by the throat?".

"No. I mean yes, whatever" John replied. "It was just an argument okay. I could have taken care of it myself until she had to butt in".

"John, please remember...Cameron is a terminator. Not a real person" Sarah said.

"But she's real to me okay!" John snapped. "To you and Derek she's just some piece of metal covered in living tissue. But to me she's different, she is real. Why can't you understand that?". John pushed Sarah away and threw himself onto his bed head down with his hands covering his ears, refusing to listen to anything else she had to say.

Sarah was speechless. She should yell at him for his behaviour but instead she just looked at him in sympathy. She decided to leave him, for now. He was too upset to talk about anything. She walked out of his room in silence.

* * *

Later that evening Sarah went to talk to Derek, who was at the kitchen table cleaning weapons.

"So got your breath back yet?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for your concern" replied Derek.

Sarah threw a punch into his stomach so hard it knocked him off the chair he was sitting on.

"Well then you can lose it again!" Sarah yelled at him.

"What the hell was that for?" Derek struggled to say as he fought to get his breath back.

"You ever... ever lay a hand on my son again. I will kill you. Understand!" Sarah replied angrily.

* * *

The following morning John stormed through the kitchen and straight out the back door carrying his schoolbag. He didn't acknowledge Sarah or bother with any breakfast.

Sarah sighed. 'I'm losing him', she thought.

Cameron entered a while later "Where's John?" she asked.

"He's gone to school" Sarah replied. She looked at Cameron with bitterness for having this effect on her son.

Cameron looked back at Sarah, her eyes glowing as if she could sense what Sarah was thinking. She picked up her schoolbag and headed out the back door to follow John.

* * *

John was halfway to school by the time Cameron caught up with him.

"John!" Cameron shouted. "John please wait!".

He turned around to face her.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Cam, I just had to get out of there" replied John.

They walked together in silence for a few minutes then Cameron asked "John. What were you and Derek arguing about last night?".

"Nothing Cam, just forget about it" he replied.

"But what did he mean when he said 'screwing a robot'? I don't understand" said Cameron.

John stopped walking "Look, it's just" he hesitated. "Derek must have seen us kissing and now he thinks we're... you know.."

"Know what?" Cameron asked.

"Like..." John felt really awkward. "Like having... sex or something". His face turned red as he finally said it.

"I see, so 'screwing' means having sex?" asked Cameron so innocently.

"Well... yes" replied John.

"Thankyou for explaining" replied Cameron. "But we have never had sex!".

"I know, but Derek just thinks it because we were kissing. Do you get what I mean?" said John.

"No. not really. Kissing is not the same thing as 'screwing'. So Derek is lying" replied Cameron.

"Yeah, right" John said. "But he's obviously seen us kissing, and now he's probably going to tell mom about it". He went on "And that means she is going to absolutely freak. She is going to hate you so much. Who knows what she might do".

"Why don't you tell her Derek is lying? He called me a liar, that time he said that I gave the safe house location to the T-888. But we proved that wasn't true" said Cameron.

"But it's not as simple as that. I know my mom. She's probably suspected whats been going on between us since day one" replied John. "The future saviour of mankind... What a mess!" he sighed and put his arm around Cameron "By the way, I'm sorry I yelled at you last night".

"Appology accepted" Cameron replied and they continued their journey to school.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - It's Okay To lie Sometimes**

It was breaktime at highschool. John sat on his own as Cameron had to stay behind from her maths lesson for some extension work. Cameron was very bright indeed and had highly impressed her maths teacher.

John looked over at the next table. Some students were teasing a girl, John recognised her from his art class. She seemed a loner, someone who kept herself to herself a bit like him. John couldn't help but notice something one of the students said to the girl. "Seen any killer robots lately" and laughed. He thought this was strange, maybe he would try to talk to her to see what he could find out.

Later during an English lesson John approached this girl and introduced himself. She was very shy and just responded politely by saying "Hi".

The teacher told everyone to get in their places and take out their work, so John didn't get the chance to speak to her further.

A boy who was sitting behind John called him "Hey mate, I wouldn't go there if I were you".

John looked back at him "What do you mean?" he replied.

"That Tina girl. She's a psycho, totally nuts" he said.

"How come?" John asked quizzingly.

The other boy sitting next to him then joined in "Her father's locked up in prison for murder". The boy went on "Yeah, but she reckon's her father didn't do it but your never going to believe this" both he and the other boy laughed. "She reckons some kind of robot did it".

John went white as a ghost.

"Sorry, are we freaking you out now?" one of the boys asked.

"Um no, I mean is this really true" John asked.

"Yeah really. It's freaky right?" the boy said.

"But who has her father supposed to have killed?" John asked.

"His boss. Apparently he worked at this computer company or something. Some people say that he killed him because he wouldn't pay him enough, but there's been so many rumours going around" the boy said.

"So just thought we'd warn you about her. You don't want to be getting involved with a robot spotting schizophrenic do you?" the other boy said.

"Uh, thanks for letting me know" John replied then turned back around to face the front. He suddenly had shivers run down his back. Could that be a terminator they were talking about? He thought. He would have to find out more about this. It was such a coincidence, the fact that this girl's father was involved with computers.

On the way out of class at the end of the lesson, John approached one of the boys "By the way, I was just wondering. Do you know his name? Tina's father?".

"It's Joseph Grimes I think, something like that. It was all over the news a while back. Why do you want to know that?" the boy asked.

"Oh, just curious" John laughed in response.

* * *

Back at the Connor household, while John and Cameron were at school Sarah and Derek talked.

"Just leave it to me Sarah, I'll finish it off" Derek said "I've blasted enough of the metals in my time, so one more should be simple enough". Derek went on "We could make it look like an accident, send it out on a mission and trap it. Get it destroyed".

"No, we need her. John needs all the protection he can get right now" said Sarah.

"I've told you, he doesn't need protection off a machine anymore. He's got you and me now". Derek went on "He's in more danger with the machine than with anyone. It's nothing more than a manipulating bitch".

"Why do you say that" asked Sarah.

"Because I've seen what it can do. It's worming it's way around John and it is going to kill him. It's what they do" Derek warned. "Do you want me to tell you what I saw John and the machine do yesterday?".

"Not that I'm likely to believe you, but go on" replied Sarah.

"They were kissing" said Derek.

"Go to hell. John would never do that" said Sarah angrily.

"Well I'm telling you they were. While you were at work" Derek went on "Who knows what they get up to when your not around".

"Enough Derek. John is not like that. I know John, he would never think of kissing Cameron. Your lying...Again!" replied Sarah.

"It's the truth. They were sat over there" Derek pointed to the table. "Said they were going to do their homework. When I looked back they were kissing...Listen I'm not blaming John. It's the machine that has him under it's control. This is what I've been trying to warn you about".

"Well I don't believe you. I'm going to talk to John. He will tell me the tuth" said Sarah.

"Yeah, sure he will" Derek muttered under his breath.

* * *

At lunchtime John and Cameron sat together at a dining room table. John told Cameron about what he had heard about that Tina girl.

"So listen out for any more information" John told Cameron.

"Will do" replied Cameron.

"We've got some work to do tonight" said John.

"I have extra maths homework" said Cameron.

John laughed "That's not what I meant. I mean we need to find out more information on Tina and her father. Maybe it has something to do with Skynet".

"Thankyou for explaining" Cameron replied as usual.

* * *

John and Cameron returned home from school. Sarah was sitting anxiously waiting for him.

John headed straight for his room. Sarah followed him.

"John I need to talk to you" said Sarah.

"Mom not now, I have heaps of work to do" replied John.

"Listen, you can't keep giving me the silent treatment" Sarah said.

John ignored her.

Sarah continued "Listen. About Cameron... Derek told me something, I just want to know if it's true?".

John looked at her "Oh yeah. What exactly did he tell you?".

Sarah was hesitant "Well is it right? Cameron and you were kissing? He said it was while I was out at work. For what it's worth... I don't believe him, but I need to hear it from you".

John thought for a moment, was he going to lie and deny it or should he spit out the truth?

"Mom...No!" John replied "That is so ridiculous. How can you even ask me that? She's a machine. Why the hell would I kiss a machine?". He went on "That's Derek for you. He'll try anything to get you to turn against her!".

Sarah didn't really think he was telling her the truth but replied "Okay sorry. I should have known better of you. I believe you" she continued as she sat on his bed. "She's a machine alright. That's another thing we need to talk about".

"Talk about what?" replied John.

"I've been worried about her" Sarah explained. "And about you. You just seem to be getting too close, too attached to her". Sarah went on "She's not going to be with us forever John. She is a machine at the end of the day, a terminator. I just don't want to see you get hurt".

"What do you mean, get hurt?".

Sarah replied "Like the other one. You were so cut up when he was destroyed. Cameron might get destroyed or something and then you'll get hurt...again! Or maybe Derek is right, maybe she could do something that could harm you. I'm really worried John".

"What do you mean your worried? Since when? It's Derek isn't it...he's got something to do with this hasn't he? replied John. "I have told you and I've told Derek. She's different to all the others. I trust her. And in the future I must have really trusted her, otherwise I wouldn't have sent her back to protect me would I?".

"But what if something should go wrong with her? Something that could lead to Judgement Day?". Sarah continued "Maybe Derek is right, he has seen the future. If Cameron was ever to turn bad, she could kill us all".

"No" John screamed at her "Not Cameron! She'd never do that. You must know her by now? She'd never turn against me, never".

John couldn't believe that his mother was actually saying this. She had always stood by him and by Cameron. This was all Derek's doing, he thought. God how he hated Derek at this moment.

"So Derek has finally managed to turn you against Cameron" replied John. "Taking his side! I can't believe your even saying this. So you want to get rid of her now do you?".

"I'm not saying that John, it's Just..." said Sarah.

"And what about Cromartie? Have you forgotten about him? He is still out there looking for me" he looked at his mother in despair "So we just get rid of Cameron and leave him to find me, is that what your saying? And how many more could be out there looking for me?".

"John" Sarah tried to speak but John cut her off.

"No...Cameron is staying with me. I trust her, Understand?" John had anger in his voice. An anger Sarah hadn't seen in him before. She trembled hearing his words. "You and Derek keep away from her, do you hear me?" John ordered.

Sarah left the room. She passed Cameron in the hallway who stared at her eyes wide. Cameron had heard everything.

* * *

John slammed his computer laptop onto the desk, he was in a bad mood.

"Breaking your computer won't help you fight Skynet" Cameron spoke as she stood in the doorway of John's room.

"Come in Cam. Close the door behind you" John said, relieved that Cameron was there. He put on his computer and began to search information on Tina's father.

John continued for a while, with Cameron sitting silently just observing him.

Cameron then spoke "I could never hurt you John".

John turned around to Cameron "I know. I trust you Cam, more than anyone". He went on "Don't listen to anything my mom says. She'll see sense eventually".

"What do you mean?" asked Cameron.

"Well she's been listening to Derek, but I'm sure she'll see sense and realise he's just talking bullshit" replied John.

"But I still don't understand" said Cameron.

"Never mind. You don't need to understand" replied John. "Listen I guess mom will ask you next if we were kissing the other day. You just tell her no, okay. That's what I told her, that it didn't happen. That we have never kissed".

"So you lied John?" asked Cameron.

"Yes I lied. Sometimes you have to lie. If I told mom the truth then she'd make sure I never went near you again, that's for sure" said John.

"I understand now" replied Cameron.

* * *

Later that evening, Sarah approached Cameron "Right tin miss, we need to have a talk".

"You mean make conversation?" asked Cameron.

"Exactly" replied Sarah. "I want to know about you and John. You two seem to be getting rather close lately".

"Of course. I have to be close to him, so that I can protect him" said Cameron.

"No, I mean close as in..." Sarah was sure how to explain. "Well I just want to know have you ever kissed John?".

"I don't understand" said Cameron in her naive way. "Please explain".

Sarah seemed suprised "Well you know what a kiss is surely?".

"A kiss is a way of showing affection. It is not part of my programming to kiss John. My mission priority is to ensure his safety and protection. I do not need to kiss him to protect him" explained Cameron in robot tone.

"Well then, has John ever kissed you?" asked Sarah anxiously.

"No!" Cameron replied innocently.

Realising she was getting nowhere, Sarah decided to leave it there. She thought to herself that maybe Derek was making it up. Maybe John was telling her the truth but he still reacted in a suspicious way when she approached him about it. She would just have to keep a closer eye on them from now on.

* * *

It was just past midnight. John had been working on his computer all evening. He managed to gather some information on Joseph Grimes. He was in prison for murdering his boss. He claimed he was innocent and tried to say that some kind of robot did it. As a result he was sectioned under the mental health and sent to a psychiatric prison, the same kind of prison that Sarah once was held.

John printed out as much information as he could. He went into his mom's room and slapped the papers onto her bed next to her. "Here, something for you to read!" he said then walked back out.

Sarah sighed. John wasn't himself these last few days. She really wanted to know what was bothering him, but she knew he wouldn't tell her.

John then walked into Cameron's room, making sure he closed the door firmly behind him.

"So did mom give you a grilling?" enquired John.

"Grilling?" asked Cameron.

"Did she ask you questions about us? replied John.

"Oh, yes. She wanted to know if I had kissed you, but I told her no!" explained Cameron.

"See it's okay to lie from time to time, like you said before when your mission requires it. If you told mom the truth then you wouldn't be able to carry out your mission" said John.

"I only lied about the kissing part but not about my programming" said Cameron.

"What do you mean?" asked John.

"It's not part of my programming to kiss you John" replied Cameron.

"Hang on a minute, I don't get it. If your not programmed to kiss then how come you do kiss me? If that makes any sense" asked John.

"I kiss you because I choose to, not because I'm programmed to. I want to kiss you John!" said Cameron.

This caught John by suprise. He put his hand to her cheek and stroked it gently "Then you really are learning to be a human, aren't you?". He leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back, because she wanted to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Getting To Know You**

Sarah waited outside John's room. He wasn't going anywhere this morning without talking to her first.

John almost jumped out of his skin when he opened his bedroom door "Mom, what the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"That was interesting stuff you showed me last night" Sarah responded referring to the paper work John gave her on Joseph Grimes. "So what exactly are you planning to do next?" she asked.

"Well I need to try to get to know Tina a little more, see what I can get from her" John replied. "Maybe I'll even ask her on a date!" John said jokingly.

Sarah's eyes brightened when he said this "That would be nice" she said hoping that might take his mind away from Cameron.

"Just kidding mom. She's hardly my type" said John.

"I didn't know you had a type" Sarah replied sarcastically.

"Very funny" John replied and headed for the bathroom.

Sarah stood outside the bathroom door "What if I went to visit Joseph Grimes in prison? See what information I can get?" Sarah suggested.

John opened the bathroom door "Don't be crazy mom. It's one of those psycho prisons. Someone could recognise you". He went on "Just leave it with me. I'll see what I can find out first, okay".

"Okay, fine I'll leave it with you" Sarah replied then returned to her room.

* * *

John decided to have his breakfast this morning. He sat at the table with Cameron trying to complete his homework. He had done so much research the night before he hadn't managed to fit any of his homework in. He eventually got it finished with Cameron's help.

Derek entered the room and glared at John. John just glared back at him. Neither of them said a word to one another.

John picked up his books and stuffed them into his schoolbag. "Come on Cameron, we don't want to be late" he said as he and Cameron headed out the back door.

Derek sniggered sarcastically at them.

* * *

At school John wondered what he could say to Tina and how to approach her. He knew she was in his computer class so he thought of different ways he could make conversation with her.

John turned to Cameron "Cam, you sit by someone else for this class so that I can sit by Tina" John said "But sit kinda close so that you can listen in on the conversation, okay"

"Okay john" Cameron replied.

John approached Tina in the computer class. "Hi, so are you any good with these computers?" he asked awkwardly.

"I'm okay with them, I guess" Tina replied.

"Do you mind if I sit by you then? Maybe you could help me if I get stuck" John asked.

"Yes sure" she replied.

The teacher gave them tasks to complete on their computers. John tried his best to make it look like he didn't have a clue how to use the computer, something he found more difficult than if he had to struggle with something he really didn't know anything about.

"Are you from around here Tina?" John asked.

"Yes, kind of" she replied.

"I'm from Kansas, so I don't know the area very well. I was wondering where do people hang out around here?" asked John.

"I don't know really. I don't go out that much" replied Tina.

"How come?" quizzed John.

"Well it's a long story, you wouldn't want to know" said Tina.

"Try me. I'd like to know" said John.

"Well my foster parents don't allow me to go out you see, they're really over protective" replied Tina.

"Tell me about it. I had to live with foster parents once. It really sucks, I know" said John.

"How come? Do you still live with foster parents?" Tina asked.

"No not anymore. My mom was really sick a few years ago and I didn't have anyone else to take care of me" John then remembered Cameron "Or my sister so we had to go into care for a little while until she got better. She's fine now though" explained John.

"That's good. So your dad's not around then I take it?" asked Tina.

"Um, no. He...er died before I was born. A car accident" John turned his head away as he spoke.

"I'm sorry to hear that" replied Tina. "My mom died a few years ago, when I was ten. She had cancer. I have no one to look after me now so that's why I have to live in foster care".

"What about your dad. If you don't mind me asking" John asked.

"Well, he's er...not around at the moment. He's..." she hesitated and seemed really embarassed. "I don't really want to talk about it right now" Tina replied. John noticed her eyes fill up with tears.

John felt really sorry for her, she had obviously been through such a lot. He wanted so badly to tell her that he knew the truth about her father being in prison and to reasure her.

"I'm sorry Tina. I hope I haven't upset you" John said softly.

"It's okay" Tina replied and carried on with her work on the computer.

John stayed silent for a little while. He then asked "Tina, would you like to meet up sometime after school?".

"I can't, sorry. My foster parents would never let me" Tina replied.

"Okay, never mind" John said.

John realised it was going to take some time to gain Tina's trust enough for her to tell him anything about her father. He so wanted to tell her the truth about who he really was and all about Judgement Day and the terminators but he knew he couldn't.

They carried on with the lesson in silence.

Towards the end of the lesson Tina turned to John and asked "Are you twins?".

"What?" replied John.

"You and your sister. Are you twins? I was just wondering" asked Tina.

John hesitated, he hadn't really thought of that before. "Um, yeah" he wasn't sure what to say "We don't really look much alike though. I have our mom's eyes and Cameron has our dad's eyes". John let out a laugh as he said this, he could just imagine the look on Derek's face if he had heard him say this.

"That would explain it then" said Tina.

"Explain what?" asked John.

"Why your always together, they say twins are inseperable" said Tina.

"Yeah I guess we are close" replied John.

"You're very different though, I mean your personalities. Your sister seems a little strange, sorry I didn't mean it like that" said Tina.

"Yeah, well Cameron was in an accident a year ago and had a nasty head injury so a lot of people think that she's wierd, but she can't really help it" replied John.

"I didn't realise that. I'm sorry" said Tina.

Just then the bell went for the end of the lesson.

"So see you next computer lesson then?" John said.

"Yes, sure" replied Tina.

* * *

Later at breaktime John and Cameron discussed the conversation with Tina.

"Am I strange?" Cameron asked.

John laughed "What? Why do you ask that?".

"Tina said I was strange. Do you think I am" replied Cameron.

"No your not strange, well not to me anyway. Your just a little different, that's all" said John. "Anyway, what's brought this on?" he asked.

"I want to blend in, just like you" said Cameron.

"But you are blending in. Your doing a great job" reasured John.

"Thankyou" replied Cameron.

"Anyway, getting back to what we were talking about. I'ts going to take a while to get any information out of Tina. We need to find out her address, the one when she lived with her dad. I need to hack into the school files to get that information" John went on "Unless there is some way I could get into the school's office to find it, but then if I got caught I'd be dead meat".

"No John, that would be too dangerous. We should speak to Sarah. Maybe Derek and her could do it" Cameron suggested.

"Yeah, I'll speak to mom this evening" John said.

* * *

That evening John approached Sarah in her room to talk about Tina.

"I feel really sorry for her. I just wanted to tell her the truth, that I know all about these robots and where they come from" John said.

"But you can't. You know you can't ever tell anyone" Sarah replied.

"Yeah, I know the rules. It's just I wish she could have told me the truth, I'd believe her" said John.

"There's nothing much you can do. Even if she did tell you the truth, you wouldn't be able to tell her your story" Sarah went on "You can't let anyone know who you really are, it's too risky".

"It has to be a terminator that was involved. It's such a coincidence, being a computer business and that" John said.

"I have to go and speak to Joseph Grimes, it's the only way. I'll pretend to be a relative or something" said Sarah.

"But mom" replied John.

"No one could possibly remember me from Pescadero, it's been over ten years. Besides I've been dead for the last eight years" said Sarah.

"Well if you think you can do it. But I stilll think it's risky" John went on "What are you going to say to him?"

"Just leave it to me. I'll think of something" replied Sarah.

John got up and went to walk outside the room when he hesitated and turned back around to face Sarah.

"Mom" he said "I'm sorry! About the other night, for yelling at you and stuff".

Sarah looked up at him in suprise.

"Listen John" Sarah said "You can always tell me the truth, I want you to know that".

"Yes mom, I know. but I've told you the truth" replied John.

"So Derek..." Sarah went to say.

"Just don't listen to him mom, please. Trust me on this" said John.

"Okay, I will" replied Sarah.

"I'll go and see if I can hack into the school files to get Tina's fathers address" said John changing the subject. He went to his room.

* * *

John had managed to hack into the school files. But all he could find on Tina was the address with her foster parents. He had to hack into police files to eventually get the address of Joseph Grimes. After a while he had an address. He aproached his mother and showed her.

"What if I go there tonight? See what I can get from there?" John asked.

"No you'd better stay here. Derek and I will go. You have to get up for school in the morning" replied Sarah.

"Mom I'm not a kid anymore. If I'm going to be a world leader then I'm going to have to start at some point" said John.

"I know, but I just think it would be safer if you stayed here. You don't know who could be lurking around there. Especially if Skynet is involved" said Sarah.

"Okay then. I suppose I do have that science project to get on with, it has to be in tomorrow" replied John.

Sarah and Derek then left for Joseph Grimes' house.

* * *

John sat at the dining table working on their science homework. The periodic table, atoms, protons, god was he ever going to get his head around this?

Cameron stood nearby, 'protect him and don't let him out of your sight' were Sarah's orders.

"Cameron" John called her over. "Can you help me with this shit?".

Cameron gave him a quizzed look.

"Okay, I mean science homework" said John as he smiled.

Cameron had finished all her homework earlier. She took John's homework and began to complete it.

John relaxed back in his chair "Well I suppose being the future saviour of mankind does have it's advantages" he said jokingly.

Cameron looked at him puzzled. Humour was something she needed to work on.

* * *

A while later Sarah and Derek returned.

"Nothing" said Sarah "Everything has gone from his house, it's been boarded up. We couldn't get any information from there".

"That sucks" replied John "Where do we go from here?".

"I'll visit him in prison. Tomorrow. I'll leave first thing in the morning".

"Okay mom but be careful" said John.

"I will" replied Sarah. She turned to Cameron "How come your homework book has John's name written on the cover?".

"Because it's his homework I am doing" replied Cameron.

John couldn't help but laugh.

"Your meant to be protecting him" said Sarah.

"I am. If John does not complete his homework by tomorrow, he will get a detention. And that could put him at risk" replied Cameron.

Sarah glared at John as if to say 'get it done now'.

"It's okay Cam, I'll do the rest" John took the science book from Cameron and sat down at the table to complete it.

* * *

While John did his homework, Cameron monitored the house as she usually did. She looked out of the window and noticed the light was on in the garage. So she went to investigate.

She quietly crept into the garage to find Derek putting together what looked like homemade bombs.

"Playing with explosives can seriously damage your health" she said to Derek.

Derek jumped out of his skin. The homemade bombs he was holding fell onto the floor and shattered into pieces.

"What the f... Get out of here metal bitch!" Derek yelled. He took out a gun out from his back pocket and aimed it towards Cameron.

"It will take more than that gun to kill me" said Cameron as she looked at the broken explosives that were on the floor. She hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out what Derek was going to use them for "You'd better get this cleaned up before Sarah sees it. She will freak".

Derek lowered the gun "Since when do you go about giving me orders" he said. "You clean it up" and he headed for the door.

Cameron blocked his path to stop him from getting out.

"Out of my way" he said but Cameron wouldn't move. She glared at him with her terminator style eyes.

"I know what your up to. You might have John and Sarah wrapped around your little finger but not me, I know exactly what you are. Lying, devious metal bitch. I haven't forgotten anything, now get out of my way".

Derek stared Cameron in the eye and Cameron stared back at him. Cameron then stepped to the side to allow Derek to get past. He walked cautiously past Cameron continuing to stare at her as he did so.

Once Derek was out of sight Cameron inspected the pieces that were on the floor. Amongst the broken pieces were bits of thermite. Cameron decided to clean it up.

* * *

Derek walked in through the back door looking obviously freaked out from his encounter with Cameron.

"What's up with you?" John asked as he noticed his uncle "You look like you've seen a ghost".

"Perhaps you should keep your metal pet under control, put it on a lead or something" Derek replied.

"What?" said John but Derek had already made his way to his room.

John was a little concerned so decided to look for Cameron. He went outside and saw the light on in the garage.

"What are you doing Cam, why are you in here?" John asked as he found Cameron in the garage.

"It doesn't matter John, let's go back inside" replied Cameron as she just finished cleaning up the floor.

"Did something just happen between you and Derek?" asked John.

"It's nothing important" replied Cameron.

"What are you cleaning up anyway?" asked John.

"The thermite. It could cause a fire if it was to ignite" said Cameron.

"But why is there thermite on the floor?" asked John curiously.

"Derek was making bombs. He freaked when I came into the garage. He dropped it on the floor" said Cameron.

"So did he say anything?" asked John.

"He said I was a lying, devious metal bitch" said Cameron.

"I mean, like what the bombs were for?" asked John.

"No he didn't say" replied Cameron.

"Okay" said John. He thought for a moment. 'Thermite, what could that be for?' A horrible thought came to his head. 'Cameron, could Derek be making explosives to use on Cameron?'

"What are you thinking about?" asked Cameron.

"Nothing! I just think it would be wise to stay well away from Derek for the time being." said John.

"I won't let Derek ever hurt you" replied Cameron.

"Yeah I know, but I'm not the one Derek might hurt" said John.

Cameron looked confused.

"The thermite. What could the thermite be for?" John said to a still confused looking Cameron. "That's all Derek has been going on about lately, about getting rid of you. Maybe he means it".

"Derek is a threat to both if us. Is that what you mean?" asked Cameron.

"Well no, not to me... well yes actually because if you weren't around then my life would be pretty much over" John went on "Listen Cam, I want you to stay real close to me from now on. Don't go anywhere without me. I don't think Derek will try to harm you when I'm around".

"I'll always stay with you John" said Cameron as she wrapped her arms around him.

John held on to her tightly. He couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to her. The car explosion had made him realise how much he needed Cameron and how much he really loved her.

"Come on it's getting late" said John. He took her hand and guided her back into the house. "You can stay in my room tonight, just to be safe".

"But what about your mom, won't she freak?" asked Cameron.  
"No don't worry. I'll make up some excuse" replied John.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Unwelcome Visitors**

Cameron stroked the strands of hair over John's forehead, her eyes fixed on him.

John slowly began to wake, but got up quickly when he realised Cameron was in his bed with him.

"Cam...my mom..." began John.

"It's okay John, Sarah left over an hour ago" Cameron replied. "Derek went with her".

"That's good" said John as he moved himself closer to Cameron and put his arm around her. Cameron did the same in return. They lay in each others arms silently for a while.

John kept thinking about the night before and what Derek could have been up to.

Cameron noticed the worried expression on his face "What's wrong John?" she asked.

"Nothing...well I was thinking about Derek, I just hope he doesn't do something stupid you know" said John. "I mean do something to harm you, to try to split us up".

"Would you like me to kill him?" Cameron asked casually.

"No!" John loosened himself from Cameron's arms and quickly sat up "You can't do that" he replied.

"But it would alleviate the threat to us" said Cameron.

"It's not as simple as that. Like I said before, he's family" said John.

"But he's just a resistance fighter you sent back. He might be useful to help us fight Skynet but now he is more of a threat to us" said Cameron.

"You don't know do you? I mean, who he is?" said John.

"Yes, he is Derek Reese..." replied Cameron before John cut her off.

"No Cam, I mean... I never told you... he's my uncle" explained John.

Cameron thought for a moment.

"Kyle Reese, he's my father" said John. "Shit mom's gonna kill me when she finds out I told you".

"Now I understand. But why didn't you tell me before?" asked Cameron.

"Because mom told me I couldn't tell anyone. Not even Derek, but he already knows. He worked it out for himself" explained John.

"I see" said Cameron.

"So you reckon you can keep it a secret? Not tell my mom what I just told you?" asked John.

"Of course" replied Cameron. She pulled John back down into her arms.

"Cam, I just want you to know that I really appreciate everything you do for me. I mean your more than just protecting me. If you were ever to leave me, I just don't think I could go on without you" said John.

Cameron looked at him "I'll never leave you John. I will always stay with you and protect you" said Cameron.

John smiled at her "I love you" he wispered.

"I love you too" Cameron wispered back.

"How much longer do we have before we get up for school?" John asked.

"We have one hour and seventeen minutes" replied Cameron.

John smiled, held her tightly and kissed her. "We'd best make the most of it then" he said.

* * *

"So did you notice where the machine was this morning then?" asked Derek as he and Sarah made there way to the psycriatric prison.

"What?" replied Sarah. They had driven the last half hour in total silence.

"Well she wasn't in her room and she wasn't downstairs, so where else could she have been eh?" Derek said with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you on about? Since when did you care about Cameron? And how do you know she wasn't in her room? asked Sarah clearly not in the mood for one of Derek's 'Hate Cameron' campaign.

"Don't you care who, sorry I mean 'what' your son spends the night with?" asked Derek.

"God not this again!" Sarah said angrily. "There is nothing going on between John and Cameron okay! Now shut the hell up about it" Sarah yelled as she tried to concentrate on keeping the car on the road.

"You know what the problem with you is? You just never want to face the truth" said Derek.

This really annoyed Sarah. She slammed her foot on the brake and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Face the truth? I sure as hell know what the truth is!" Sarah began in a fit of rage. "I've had to deal with it for the last sixteen years!".

She caught hold of Derek by the scruff of the neck "Just get over it! Whatever the hell happened between you and Cameron... well just deal with it. She's on our side now" yelled Sarah. She started the car back up and continued on the journey.

"Sure. But you'll be sorry one day when the metal bitch turns on your son. That's what they do. They kill" said Derek in response.

"Yeah! And the're not the only ones" Sarah said as she glanced at Derek. "You're just as bad as them. How many people have you killed?".

"As many as I've needed to. I'm a soldier godammit!" Derek snapped back at her.

Sarah spotted a sign on the road and changed the subject "Right eleven miles and we'll be there".

They finally arrived at the psyciatric prison. Sarah ordered Derek to remain in the car and wait for her to return. She gained access on the pretence of being Tina's social worker and claimed she needed to talk about Tina privately to Joseph Grimes.

* * *

It was lunchtime at school. John noticed Tina sat alone at one of the tables in the food hall. He had tried making conversation with her that morning but was still unable to get any further information from her regarding her father.

He then noticed the girls who had been teasing her before, sat at the next table laughing and joking and obviously passing comments to her. John could see that Tina was upset.

John approached the girls. "Hey leave it out okay. Can't you lot think of anything better to do?" John said to them.

The girls giggled in response.

One of the girls said "Yeah we can. Like to join us?" to which her mates laughed.

Cameron appeared at John's side. She stared at the girls.

"Cam, sit down. Now" John said quietly to her.

Cameron sat down but did not take her gaze from the girls.

One of the girls wispered something to another. Then the girls got up from their seats, and began to leave.

"Come on, leave him. He must prefer robot lovers!" one of the girls shouted, loud enough for John, Cameron and Tina to hear.

John turned to Cameron "Thankyou" he said to her. He said this for the fact that Cameron listened to him and didn't try to terminate them.

"Your welcome" Cameron replied.

"Hey Tina, you okay?" John asked.

"Yes I'm fine" Tina replied. She then got up and hurried away.

* * *

Sarah arrived home later that day from her meeting with Joseph Grimes.

"He's really worried about Tina. He thinks she's in danger" Sarah explained. "He seemed to be hiding a lot, as if he was afraid to say too much".

"In danger?" asked John.

"I'm pretty sure it was a terminator involved. From what he told me, how he described it" said Sarah.

Sarah told John everything that she managed to get out of Joseph Grimes. He and his boss were involved in a secret project building a super computer with highly advanced programing. One that Joseph described as 'having a mind of it's own!'. Joseph was at at his home one evening along with his boss working on this 'supercomputer' when a strange man forced his way into the house and demanded the computer. Joseph and his boss tried to fight the intruder off but due to the extreme physical strength of him, they were unable to. Joseph described to Sarah how the intruder lifted his boss up the by his neck with just one hand and threw him against the wall with such force it shattered his skull. Joseph had tried to help him by hitting the intruder several times across the head with a metal bar which had no effect whatsoever. Then when the intruder turned to face Joseph he saw the metal beneath his face and the glowing red eyes. His daughter Tina witnessed this as she came into the room hearing the cries. The intruder then took hold of the computer and fled.  
The police questioned him but would not believe his story. They insisted that a fight had broken out between Joseph and his boss, and that Joseph had killed him. He was then placed in a psycriatric prison.

"So who knows? It could be anywhere now, the computer" said Sarah. "We just don't have any other leads on this. Tina wouldn't know any more than her father knows, so she's out of the question".

"And we don't know how many more are out there... terminators I mean" said John.

"Too many" Derek commented as he glared at Cameron.

Seeing the look he recieved from John and Sarah he decided not to say anymore.

* * *

Another day at school. John decided there was no point in bothering Tina any further, there wasn't anything she could give really. He thought that if he continued that she might get the wrong impression and think that he wanted to date her or something, which just couldn't happen.

Towards the end of a very long and boring maths class a message came for Tina to go to the school office as someone was there to see her.

A short while later while John was shoving his books into his locker, Tina suddenly rushed past him and headed down the school corridoor in a state of panic.

John rushed after her. "Tina wait! What's wrong?" he called.

"I have to get out of here. It's found me"

"What has? Tina wait. Let me help you!" John ran with her as she headed outside.

Cameron in the meantime decided to go and investigate what had frightened Tina. She approached the school office and saw a largely built man standing there. Cameron eyed him suspiciously. There was something about him that wasn't quite right. Something about the way in which he stood and stared made Cameron suspect that he wasn't human. She turned around and went to find John and Tina.

Outside the school building Tina frantically kept running. John caught hold of her arm to slow her down.

"It's okay now, your out of there. Your safe" John tried to reasure her. "What is it? What are you running from?" he asked.

"I can't... I can't tell you. You won't believe me anyway". Tina went on "Look I have to get away from here. Just leave me, I'll be okay".

"No I can't leave you. Tell me Tina what is it? I will believe you. You have to tell me!" John said.

"Not this!" said Tina. Her eyes began to fill with tears and she was shaking.

John went to put his arm around her. Just then Cameron appeared.

"We have to go. Now!" she ordered to John.

"What's going on?" asked John.

"In the school office. It's one of them. I don't know what it's intention is, but we have to get away from here now" Cameron pulled John's arm and guided him away from the school.

"Come on Tina, come with us. You'll be safe. I'll explain everything later" John said.

Tina looked wearily at them, but followed them.

* * *

They ran down several blocks and soon began to walk when they finally got out of breath. Not Cameron though, she could keep runnng for hours on end.

They stopped by a small quiet cafe and sat down at one of the tables outside.

Tina was very quiet and seemed cautious of John and Cameron.

"Tina, was that what you were running from? The man in the office?" asked John.

Cameron butted in "But it's not a man. It's a scary robot".

Tina looked up in sudden suprise "Yes, it was. How do you know?" she asked.

"I know about everything Tina. What happened with your dad and all that!" John said.

"How... since when?" replied Tina.

"Since the beginning. I've been trying to get you to tell me" said John "I believe you, about the robot. I believe your dad is not a killer".

"How come you never said anything? And how come you know about that robot" asked Tina.

"It's a cybernetic organism" said Cameron. "Living tissue over a metal endoskeleton".

"Cam!" John said giving Cameron a look as if to say 'just let me explain'.

"Listen, I'm going to tell you something okay. You've just got to trust me" said John.

"John, you know what your mom said. You can't give away your identity" said Cameron suddenly.

"Cam, please stay out of it. I have to explain" John replied.

"These robots. Like the one you saw, well they're from the future" John explained to Tina.

Tina looked bewildered. "From the future?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I can't tell you everything but in a few years time a computer system called Skynet tries to take over the world" John explained.

"But how? How do you know that?" replied Tina still in a state of disbelief.

"This robot you saw. There are others also. They have travelled back in time from the future". John went on "This computer system 'Skynet' kind of develops a mind of it's own and triggers a nuclear attack on humans, tries to blow up the entire world. These robots are created by Skynet to kill us humans. There called terminators."

Tina was shocked at hearing this "A nuclear attack? Destroying the world? How do you know all this John? I don't understand" asked Tina.

"I need you to just trust me. It's all true, what I'm telling you. Please believe me" replied John.

"You mean these robots are from the future? But how is that possible?" asked Tina "John... your really scaring me now".

"Trust me, I know what's going to happen and these terminators do exist" said John.

"I still don't get it though! Have you seen these robots before" asked Tina.

"Yeah I have" John replied as he looked at Cameron. He didn't dare let on that Cameron was one. "I tell you what, let's go back to my place and speak to my mom. She might be able to help".

They got up and headed for John and Cameron's home.

* * *

At the Connor household Sarah shot up from her chair when she saw John and Cameron enter with a 'guest'.

"Hi mom. This is Tina" said John trying to sound as casual as he could.

"Hi!" Sarah replied. "John, I need to speak to you a moment" said Sarah as she took his arm and pulled him to one side.

"Ow!" cried John as Sarah squeezed his arm tightly.

"What the hell do you think you are playing at? You know the rules about bringing people to our home. And why are you out of school?" asked Sarah angrily.

"Mom we had no choice. We had to get away from there" John replied. "One of them... it was there. Cameron spotted him".

"What? Cromartie?" asked a shocked and worried Sarah.

"No, not Cromartie. It was a different one. One we haven't seen before" said John.

"And Tina?" asked Sarah.

"He was after her, that's why we left. To get her away" replied John.

"Oh that's great! So you bring her back here." said Sarah. Her voice got angrier "What if he... this thing has followed you back here?" she yelled.

"It's okay mom, he never saw us...we got away before he could see us" replied John.

"How can you be sure? You know the risks, how can you be so stupid?" yelled Sarah.

"I am not stupid and I know he did not follow us" John yelled back.

"So I suppose next your going to tell me that that you've told her everything. Who you really are?" said Sarah as she lowered her voice.

"No, I haven't told her who I am. Just about judgement day and skynet and the terminators. Nothing else I swear" said John.

"Fine. So now where do we go from here. Now that she knows where we live" said Sarah.

"She's not going to tell anyone. Look, she needs our help" pleaded John.

"Yeah and so do millions of others. Do you realise the risks to us... to you, if she tells anyone who we are and where to find us?" said Sarah.

"Look I trust her. She's not going to snitch on us. She's been through hell herself". John went on "Just talk to her mom".

Sarah turned and stormed back into the kitchen. John followed her.

Tina stood there looking terrified and was in tears.

Sarah soon softened her approach seeing how innocent and fragile Tina looked.

"Hey, come on" said Sarah as she placed her arm around Tina's shoulders.

She took her to the table and sat her down.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to cause any trouble" said Tina in between her sobs.

"It's okay" said Sarah "So John has told you then?".

Tina shook her head.

Derek appeared from the next room hearing the comotion. "So what's going on?" he asked.

Sarah turned to him and wispered "Sh...not now".

"I really need to go. If I'm not there when my foster parents come to pick me up I'm in big trouble" said Tina.

"Where are they supposed to be picking you up from?" asked John.

"From outside school" replied Tina.

"It's not wise to go back there. He will be waiting for her and will attack" said Cameron.

Tina looked at her worryingly.

"Why don't you call them. Tell them your going back to your friend's house to do some homework or something" suggested Sarah.

"I can't. They never let me go anywhere" replied Tina.

"Go on, call them" said Sarah. "Cameron, you speak to them".

Cameron took the phone "What are their names?" she asked Tina.

"Claudia and Mike" replied Tina.

Cameron dialled the number and waited for a reply.

"Hi Claudia" Cameron spoke using Tina's voice.

"What" Tina muttered in total suprise.

Cameron continued "I have to complete an art project, but I need to go to my friend Cameron's house after school... Her mom will collect us and bring me home later... please... I really need to finish it, it has to be in tomorrow... Thanks, see you later".

"How the hell did you do that?" Tina asked Cameron in total shock.

John butted in "She's er... really talented, she used to take drama classes. She can impersonate anyone".

"Oh. That was clever. She sounded just like me... and she managed to convince Claudia to let me go over her house. Claudia's never let me go anywhere before" replied Tina.

"That will probably be his next target" said Cameron. "If he failed to aquire you at school then he will probably go to your home. Your foster parents could allready be dead".

"Cameron!" Sarah yelled.

"Shut up metal brain. Why don't you go tidy your room?" Derek said sarcasticaly.

"Yes Uncle Derek!" Cameron replied and smiled at him. She then headed for her room.

Derek felt his blood boil.

John smirked then looked quickly at the floor, before looking back up to find his mother glaring at him.

Tina turned to John "Your sister's really starting to freak me out John" she said.

"Don't take much notice of her. She sometimes says things without thinking" John replied trying to reasure her. Even though he knew that Cameron was probably right. If that really was a terminator in the school office and it wanted Tina, then it would stop at nothing to find her.

"So that guy...the terminator, do you have any idea what he could want?" John asked.

"I don't know" Tina replied.

"John" Sarah gestured at him to follow her to the next room.

"I think I might know" Sarah said "Yesterday, her father seemed to hold back a lot"

"And?" said John.

"He seemed reluctant to tell me anything, as if he was afraid that something would happen to Tina if he did" explained Sarah.

"You said he was worried about Tina. Maybe that's why. He was worried that the terminator would find her. Perhaps to stop him from talking" said John. "Look we have to help her mom. If it's after her then it will kill her. Don't let that happen mom, please!".

"Okay" Sarah replied.

* * *

Sarah drove Tina back to her foster home, accompanied by Cameron and John.

Sarah told Cameron to walk with Tina to the front door.

Tina approached the front door and opened it "Claudia, I'm back!" she called.

There was no answer and the lights were all out even though it had started to turn dark outside.

"That's strange" Tina said. "They couldn't have gone out, the car is in the driveway".

Tina walked slowly inside the house with Cameron close behind her.

"Mike...Claudia!" Tina called but there was still no answer. She began looking in each room.

Just then something caught Cameron's attention. Slumped in the corner of a room were the bodies of a man and a woman, presumably Tina's foster parents. Tina did not notice this as the room was so dark, but Cameron was able to see quite clearly in the dark.

Cameron took hold of Tina's arm "Come with me. We should go now" she said. She wanted to get her out before Tina saw them.

"No I need to wait till they get back. They might have just gone over to the neighbours or something".

Tina replied "It's okay, I'm fine now. You can go if you want...Ow!"

Cameron tightened the grip on Tina's arm and began to pull her out of the house.

They almost reached the front door when suddenly a hand struck out and had hold of Cameron by the neck. She loosened her grip on Tina's arm. Tina then ran screaming out of the house and up the driveway.

Sarah shot out of the car with a gun in her hand hearing Tina's screams. Followed by John.

"He's got her! He's got Cameron!" she screamed.

Sarah guided her to the car "John take her. Get out of here" she ordered.

"But Cameron! He's got Cameron" Tina cried, shocked by the lack of concern that Sarah showed for her daughter.

"Come on, she'll be okay" reasured John.

"But he'll kill her! John...Your sister!" Tina cried.

"She can handle it, trust me" John replied. "Listen, stay here okay".

John took hold of some weapons and tools that were in the back of the car.

A lot of banging and crashing noises could be heard from inside the house as Cameron fought with the terminator. Then gunfire could be heard as Sarah assisted.

John soon joined them, even after having a brief lecture from his mother for not following her orders.  
Cameron managed to get the terminator down onto the floor. She called to John who got out some tools and quickly managed to remove it's CPU chip before it could reboot itself.

Tina looked through the back window of the car where she had been cowering to see John, Sarah and Cameron emerging from the house carrying what looked like the 'robot'.

They bundled the deactivated terminator into the trunk of the car and set off back home.

* * *

Tina was terrified "Is it dead?" she asked as they travelled back to the Connor's house.

"Sort of" replied John.

"What about my foster parents?" Tina asked.

"They're dead" replied Cameron.

Tina turned to look at her in disbelief and suprised at how emotionless she was after what had just happened and how she was able to survive the attack. As Cameron turned to face her she noticed that some skin had been torn from her forehead to reveal part of a metal skull, just like the 'robot' that she saw.

Tina screamed. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" she cried.

John held her in his arms trying to calm her "It's okay. I can explain" he said.

Cameron just looked on as if nothing had happened, but did seem a little concerned at the sight of John embracing another girl.

* * *

They arrived home. Sarah was first in the house and called to Derek "Thermite...We need it and quick" she said.

"At last. I knew you'd come to your senses eventually" Derek replied.

"Cut the crap Derek. I'm not talking about Cameron" Sarah said "We have another one of our little friends in the trunk".

Derek went outside to investigate "So where did you find him?" he asked.

"It's the one that was at our school today. Cameron was right!" John explained. "We need to burn it straight away".

"John, take Tina indoors. Derek, you can help Cameron dispose of the endoskeleton" Sarah ordered.

"My pleasure" Derek muttered under his breath.

"No" John replied remembering that he didn't want Derek to be alone with Cameron. "I will help Cameron".

Sarah looked puzzled. "Okay then if you must. Cameron go get the thermite ready" she said.

John took Tina inside the house.

"There is an inconsistant amount of thermite to destroy this endoskeleton" said Cameron.

"What do you mean, we have some stored in the garage. We have enough don't we?" replied Sarah.

Cameron looked over at Derek "There is some missing" she said.

"How? No one has used it. How can it be missing?" Sarah asked.

Derek looked guilty as hell, remembering what he had done a few days earlier. He stared at Cameron waiting for her to say something.

"Perhaps Derek can explain?" Cameron said and casually continued with what she was doing.

"Well. What's going on" asked Sarah as she looked at Derek.

Derek stood there. How was he going to explain this one?

* * *

Inside the house Tina sobbed uncontrollably.

"How?... How can your sister be?" she asked in between sobs.

"She's not my sister" said John.

Tina looked up "But you said..."

"I lied... well sort of" John began to explain. "Cameron is... well where do I begin? I...couldn't tell you the truth before. Cameron is a cybernetic organism... a robot. She's here to protect me, to keep me safe. I have to pretend that she's my sister".

"But I don't get it. Why? Why do you need protecting" asked Tina.

"Because... oh what the hell...here goes" John replied. "In the future I kinda do something really important. Skynet the computer system I was telling you about, well wants me dead. Cameron was sent back to protect me".

"You mean Cameron is from the furure too?" asked Tina.

"Yeah!" John replied.

"God I don't believe this...but Claudia and Mike... why? Why did it have to kill them?" sobbed Tina.

"Because that's what they do, well programmed to do" replied John. "They each have specific missions. They don't hesitate to kill anyone that gets in their way".

"Do you think it would have killed me?" asked Tina.

"Maybe, well probably" replied John.

"But what have I done? I didn't tell the cops anything" said Tina.

Tina sat silently for a while trying to absorb what had just happened and what she had just been told.

"John! Cameron said something earlier today, when we were sat by that cafe. She said to you that you can't give away your identity. What did she mean? Who are you really?" Tina asked.

"I'm John...the rest... you'll find out one day" He replied.

* * *

Sarah and Derek came into the house. Derek had managed to convince Sarah that he had used the thermite to make weapons incase they had to fight any 'bad' terminators one day. She somewhat believed him.

"So what do we do with her?" Derek asked Sarah refering to Tina.

"Well she has nowhere to go so she'll have to stay here with us for a while" replied Sarah.

"What is this place, a refugee camp?" asked Derek.

"Well do you have any better suggestions? Her foster parents have been murdered and she knows all about us now. The cops would have a field day interrogating her." said Sarah.

That night Cameron and John stood side by side as they watched the glow of the burning terminator.

John held on to Cameron's hand with one hand while he held the terminators CPU chip in his other.

Later he would set about hacking into the chip to gather information.

Cameron gave up her room for Tina to stay in for a while. She lay on the bed while tears rolled down her cheeks. John had saved her life today but she couldn't help but wish that he hadn't. Her mother was dead, her father in prison and her foster parents had just been murdered. She didn't feel her life was worth living.


	12. Chapter 12

**John & Cam Chronicles Chapter 12 - Mystery Man**

It was past midnight. John hacked through file after file of the terminators chip. There were images and faces of people he did not recognise. Cameron sat close next to him, her head bandaged. Then he came to the moment when the terminator killed Joseph's boss and stole the computer. Cameron scanned every detail. The terminator took the computer to a kind of apartment building. Cameron was able to get the name of the street and the room number.

Just then John's door began to open.

"Hey, are you going to get any sleep tonight?" asked Sarah.

"Mom can't you knock before you enter?" said John.

"Since when have I ever needed to knock?" said Sarah. She glanced at Cameron noticing how close she sat to John "I think John will be fine now, he doesn't need his bodygaurd right now. Don't you have some home monitoring to do or something?".

Cameron looked at Sarah, got up and began to head for the door.

"Cameron, come back" John said to her. He gave Sarah a stern look and said to her "She is actually helping me, okay!".

"So what exactly have you found" asked Sarah refering to the chip.

"Well we have an adress so far as to where it took the computer, but I will have to find out where it has gone from there" replied John. "I need to take the day off school tomorrow, if that's okay with you".

"No, your going to school" said Sarah. "It might look suspicious, with Tina not being there. You don't know who saw you leave school with her today".

"But what about Cameron? She can't go looking like that" said John.

Sarah looked at the bandage on her head. "Well then tin miss can stay here. You can manage one day without her I'm sure".

"I have to be with John" said Cameron.

Sarah was about to say something to Cameron but John cut her off. "Okay mom, we'll both go to school" said John. "Now I really have to do this alright".

Sarah decided to leave John to get on with it. "Try to get some sleep, okay" said Sarah as she left John's room.

After a while, John decided to call it a day and to get some sleep.

"Cam, it's best if you didn't stay in my room tonight" said John.

"Why don't you want me to stay with you John?" asked Cameron looking puzzled "Did I do something wrong?".

"No, course not. I want you to stay the night with me. It's just... I think mom is keeping a lookout" said John. "She seems a little suspicious of us these last few days, so I think we should just cool it a little for now".

"Cool it? I don't understand" said Cameron.

"Well you know slow things down a little, like..." John tried to explain but Cameron just looked at him blankly. "Never mind, just forget it" He took Cameron in his arms "I'll see you in the morning okay" he said and gave her a kiss goodnight.

The next morning after breakfast, John took Tina to his room. He showed her the part of the chip where the terminator stole the computer and took it to the apartment building. The terminator handed it over to a man and a woman. John wanted to know if Tina recognised them or if she knew anything about the building. She didn't.

"Can't you show that to the cops John? It proves my father is innocent" said Tina.

"We can't do that" replied John.

"But why?" Tina asked anxiously. "It's proof. It's there, they have to believe us".

"No, we can't. We can't involve the cops" replied John.

"But my father is locked up in prison. He didn't do it. That there is the only thing that can prove his innocence. Come on John, we have to go to the cops with it" pleaded Tina.

"Listen Tina, I know how much you need your father but we can't go to the authorities with this. They'll lock us all up". John went on "There could be other robots out there, and if they find us... then we're all dead!".

Tina began to cry "We have to do something" she sobbed.

"Come on" said John as he put his arm around Tina "We'll think of something".

Cameron stood by the doorway watching. She couldn't understand why, but Tina's presence in the house was starting to bother her.

"John!" Cameron called staring expressionless at Tina.

"Okay just give me five minutes" replied John.

"We'll be late John" said Cameron in robot tone.

* * *

John and Cameron arrived at school. The injury to Cameron's forehead had begun to heal and now just looked like a graze.  
During registration a message came for them both to go to the Principals office. They went to the office and John knocked on the door.

Mr Pearce answered "John and Cameron Baum, come in please".

He showed John and Cameron into the room and told them to sit down.

"Yesterday afternoon" Mr Pearce said. "You weren't in lessons... Can you explain to me where you were?".

John replied "We...er...had to..."

"I was ill! So John took me home to our mom". Cameron butted in.

"Oh I see" replied Mr Pearce "Why didn't you go to the school nurse?".

"It's complicated" Cameron replied.

"You do realise that you broke the school rules?" said Mr Pearce.

"Yes. We are truly sorry. We sincerely appologise for any concern you may have experienced by our absence" said Cameron.

John smirked.

Mr Pearce turned to John "Mr Baum, I hope you don't find this amusing? You do realise I will have to contact your parents about this".

"Um yeah, sure. I'm really sorry Mr Pearce. It won't happen again" replied John.

"Right okay, I'll take your word for it. Your attendance records are very good the short while you have been at this school, and you are very keen working students. So I'm willing to excuse you this time. But if it should happen again..." said Mr Pearce .

"It won't happen again, sir" replied John.

"Cameron, that's a nasty graze you have to your forehead" said Mr Pearce.

"I fell" Cameron replied.

"She's always falling over... sir" said John.

Mr pearce looked at them for a moment.

"You may both return to your lessons" said Mr Pearce.

"Tankyou. Sir" replied Cameron.

They exited the Principals office.

"Jesus, that was a close one. I expected the cops to be in there" John said as he turned to Cameron.

"Me too" replied Cameron.

"Maybe no one noticed us yesterday, with Tina I mean" said John as they headed to their class.

John and Cameron were not aware of the figure of a man that was stood around the corner listening to every word they were saying.

* * *

The man knocked on the Principals door.

Mr Pearce answered.

"That boy. Is his name John Connor?" the man asked.

"No sir, he is John Baum. We have no John Connor registered at this school.

"Thankyou" replied the man.

* * *

In the maths class, John and Cameron sat together.

There was a substitute teacher in for the day and wasn't as strict as their usual teacher. So the students chatted amongst themselves throughout the lesson, taking no interest in the work that was set for them.

"Hey John, have you heard the news?" asked one of the boys that was sat at the table next to them.

"No. What news?" asked John quizzingly.

"Tina. Her foster parents were found dead last night. Everyone reckons she killed them and done a runner. What do ya reckon?" the boy asked.

"That's crazy. That's a terrible thing to say about her. She wouldn't do a thing like that" replied John in Tina's defence.

"Well she's gone. Disappeared" the boy said as he nudged the boy next to him. "Go on tell him about the psycho".

"Yeah she's shot off. A murderer, just like her father!" said the boys as they laughed.

John thumped his fist onto the desk "Enough!" he said angrily.

The boys stopped laughing.

"Sorry bro. Had the hots for her did you?" one of the boys said.

"No" replied John "It's just... you don't know what happened. You can't go accusing a girl of murder. Come on man, show her some respect".

"Whatever" replied the boy as he turned back to chat with his friends.

* * *

At lunchtime John and Cameron sat outside. News had spread around the school about Tina's foster parents being murdered and that she was missing, so everyone was gossiping about it.

"How long will she have to stay with us for?" Cameron whispered to John.

"I don't know. She has no place else to go at the moment. Why do you ask?" said John.

"Just curious" replied Cameron.

"Curious?" said John. "Since when have you ever been curious?".

"Since yesterday" replied Cameron.

"What?" asked John.

"Never mind" replied Cameron.

John thought for a moment.

"Cam, you've been acting kinda wierd today. What's up?" asked John.

"I don't understand" replied Cameron.

"What don't you understand?" asked John.

"Why I'm acting wierd" replied Cameron.

"Okay" said John feeling slightly puzzled. He wondered if he had said something to upset her or offend her. She seemed a little put off last night when he told her she couldn't spend the night in his room. Then he thought about Tina. That's what started this conversation off. 'She's almost acting like she's jealous' John thought, 'No that's ridiculous!'.

"Cameron, do feel okay about Tina staying at our house?" John asked.

"She is not part of our mission. She could be a threat to us" replied Cameron.

"What do you mean, a threat?" John asked, slightly worried.

"She wants to go to the cops. We would have to run again. We can't let that happen" said Cameron.

"I don't think she'll go to the cops" replied John. "At least I hope not".

* * *

At the end of the day, John and Cameron were getting ready to go home.

"There you are" Mr Pearce stood in the corridor looking at them. "Would you come with me please?" he said.

"But we have to get on home" replied John.

"It won't take a moment. I have someone who want's to talk to you" said Mr Pearce.

John followed him, along with Cameron. Mr Pearce showed them into his office to find a man in a suit sitting on a chair at the desk.

"John Baum, I believe?" said the man.

"Yes...sir..." replied John nervously. He thought he had seen his face before, somewhere.

"My name is Agent Ellison" he said as he showed them his ID badge. "I'd like to ask you a few questions".

Cameron caught hold of John's arm, holding him closely to her. "Cam it's okay, lets just see what he has to say". John  
whispered to her. John then remembered where he had seen the face before. It was in the computer shop he visited just after the time jump. He also remembered what Charlie had said, that Agent Ellison was ready to believe their story. Still he wasn't convinced, he was almost ready to make a run for it.

"Please take a seat" Ellison said. "Mr Pearce could you give me five minutes alone with them please?".

Mr Pearce left the room as John and Cameron sat down.

"So who's this young lady?" asked Ellison.

"This is my sister, Cameron" replied John.

"Your sister?" asked Ellison.

"Yes. His sister" replied Cameron. Her gaze was fixed on Ellison.

"Sister! Right... That's a nasty graze you have to your forehead. That must have hurt" said Ellison looking suspiciously at Cameron.

"So what do you need to talk to us about? If you don't mind could you make it quick we really have to be getting on home" said John quickly changing the subject.

"Do you happen to know a girl named Tina Grimes? asked Ellison.

"Yes, I know her a little. She's in some of my classes" replied John.

"Yesterday, something happened to her. She disappeared and the people she was living with were murdered" Ellison said. "Now I think you may know something about this".

"What? That's insane. How could I have anything to do with it. I hardly knew the girl" replied John.

Ellison looked at him "Yesterday you were seen walking out of school with Tina. That's the last time she was seen. And apparently you were both including your sister here, absent from school yesterday afternoon. Now can you explain that?".

"I already told Mr Pearce. I took my sister home because she was ill" replied John. "I don't know what happened to Tina".

"Robots from the future! Does that mean anything to you?" asked Ellison.

"W..what?" replied John. "Don't know what the hell you are talking about".

"Tina's father is in a psyciatric prison for seeing a robot kill a guy. His daughter Tina saw this robot too" said Ellison. "Now she is missing and I really am concerned for her safety. You were seen on CCTV footage leaving the school with her yesterday" explained Ellison.

'Shit' John thought 'cameras'. "But... okay I followed her out of school yesterday. She told me she hadn't done her maths homework, so she was playing hookie for the afternoon". John continued "That's all. I don't know where she went after that. She went her way and we went ours. Is that okay... now can we go?". John began to get up from the chair pulling Cameron up with him.

"Sure, you can go now. But just one more thing" Ellison said as he handed something to John. "Give this to your mother, it's my contact details. I really need to speak to her".

John stared at Ellison for a moment, then slowly raised his hand to take it.

"Tell her it's really important. I need her help. Tell her to call me" said Ellison.

"Okay" replied John with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Thankyou. John Connor" replied Ellison.

John went white as a ghost. Cameron caught hold of John and rushed him out of the room and began running with him down the corridor.

They were outside the building in just a few seconds.

"Holy shit!" gasped John.

"We have to go John. Now. He knows who you are" said Cameron. She held John tightly as they began walking briskly away.

"We must go a different way home, we're probably being followed",

"Okay down here" John pointed to an alley. "Come on, run. We'll lose them down here".

* * *

John was exhausted. They had been running for half an hour. "We must have lost them by now" John said to Cameron.

"Probably" She replied.

"We'd best go home now. It should be safe" John said. "Mom sure as hell is gonna freak".

"It's not safe to go back there" said Cameron.

"What" said John.

"To that school. We can't go back, the cops know where to find you". explained Cameron.

"But I don't get it. He could have just arrested me there and then" said John. "I have to speak to mom".

* * *

At the Connor household. Tina sat in the sitting room watching television. It had made the news headlines 'A hunt is on to find the whereabouts of a sixteen year old girl who disappeared yesterday. Police are extremely concerned for her safety after her foster parents were found brutally murdered at their home last night'.

Sarah brought her a cup of hot chocolate and saw that she was watching the news. "Hey come on, you don't want to be watching that" said Sarah softly and turned the channel over to something else.

Sarah walked out into the hallway passing Derek. "We have to get her father out of there" She said.

"What, are you nuts? How are you going to do that?" replied Derek "Without getting caught?".

"There has to be a way" Sarah said.

Just then the back door began to open. John and Cameron appeared.

"Took your time" said Sarah sarcastically.

"Mom, the feds are onto us" replied John out of breath.

"What" Sarah shouted.

"At school... no they didn't follow us home, okay" replied John. "Here" John handed her Ellison's contact card.

"Agent Ellison? The one Charlie told us about?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah. He wants you to call him" said John.

"It's a trap" said Sarah.

"I don't think it is" replied John. "I think you should call him, mom. At least find out what he has to say".

Sarah held the card in her hand, staring at the name.


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 - Jealousy Maybe

Sarah knocked on the door of Agent Ellison's home. She knew where it was from before when she went to find the missing hand that had belonged to terminator Vic.  
The handle turned and the door opened. Ellison stood in shock by who he saw standing in front of him.

"You wanted to talk? Okay let's talk" said Sarah.

"Sure... come on in" replied Ellison hesitant and in suprise.

He showed her into the sitting room. "I would ask how you knew where I lived... but your Sarah Connor".

Sarah sat down along with Agent Ellison.

"You spoke to my son today. So what is it you want to talk to me about?" asked Sarah.

"There is so much I want to ask you. Where do I begin?" said Ellison. "Sorry, can I get you anything to drink?".

"No I'm fine thanks" replied Sarah.

"There's a girl missing, she goes to the same school as your son. I think one of them is involved, taken her".

"One of them?" asked Sarah.

"The robots" said Ellison.

"So you believe?"

"I believe. I have seen for myself. So many innocent lives taken. Wives without their husbands, children without their fathers... and poor George Laslo, he had to take the blame for it" said Ellison.

"Your talking about the massacre, where that FBI squat team was killed?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah. Nineteen FBI men to be exact, one woman. My colleague was one of them" explained Ellison. "Kester his name was. I mean the robot. He was posing as an FBI agent".

Sarah thought for a moment. That was the name of the FBI agent who had visited Charlie a while back. 'My god Charlie, I hope he's okay'. A cold shiver ran down Sarah's spine. Kester had visited Charlie to try to get information about her and John. Could it be Cromartie?

"This Kester, do you have a picture of him?" asked Sarah.

"Sure". Ellison went to get his file. "Here" he said as he handed the picture to Sarah.

"Thanks. Is it okay if I keep this" asked Sarah.

"Yes sure" replied Ellison.

"So this missing girl, what makes you think robots are involved?" Sarah asked. "And why are you asking me for my help?".

"Her father's name is Joseph Grimes. He worked for a computer company. He's in a psyciatric prison now for a murder I don't think he did" explained Ellison.

"And?" asked Sarah.

"He claims he saw some kind of a robot man attack his boss and kill him. Looked human on the outside but when his face was damaged it showed metal underneath. Sound familiar?" asked Ellison.

"It's familiar alright" said Sarah. "And your right. Joseph didn't kill that man".

"You sound like you know something about it" said Ellison.

"I might do" said Sarah. "We need to get him out of there. His daughter needs him".

"You know where she is?" asked Ellison.

"She's safe" replied Sarah. "Anyway. It's time I got going". Sarah got up and began to head for the door.

"Wait, Sarah" said Ellison and he followed her. "I never thanked you... for saving my life, from the fire".

Sarah looked at him and smiled for a brief moment. "We have to get him out. He's dead in there" she said.

"I'll get him transfered tomorrow" replied Ellison smiling back, showing he agreed.

* * *

John continued hacking the terminator chip in his bedroom, searching for any more clues. Tina sat beside him.

"Look carefully, you sure you don't recognise anyone?" he asked Tina.

"No, I told you already! My father never talked much about his work, at least not to me" replied Tina.

"Okay sorry to keep asking you the same questions. I'm just trying to figure out where the computer has gone" explained John.

"Do you think my father had something to do with that computer thing - skynet, the one thats going to destroy the world in the future?" asked Tina.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. I need to talk to him" said John.

"No chance of that now! He's locked up forever" said Tina. She began to get upset again "Please John, can't you go to the police with that information you've got. It's not fair that he's locked up for something he hasn't done. How would you like it if it was you?".

John thought for a moment. He understood how much Tina wanted her father out of prison because the same thing happened to his mother a few years earlier. "Listen Tina. I know how much you want your dad. My mom was locked up in Pescadero mental prison for three years because she tried to tell them about skynet destroying the world. No one would believe her... If we went to the cops with this they would arrest us all and we'd be locked up too" John explained. He placed his arm around Tina to comfort her "Look. We'll work something out, I promise." said John.

"But how?" asked Tina.

"We have ways in our family, trust me" said John.

Tina wrapped her arms around him "Thankyou John. For everything" she said as John returned the embrace.

Suddenly there was a loud bang! Cameron had been standing outside John's room listening to the conversation. The door was slightly open, enough to see John and Tina sharing an embrace. Cameron felt the need to march into John's room and tear them away from each other, but instead took hold of the door handle and with all her strength slammed the door shut.  
John and Tina jumped instantly.

"What the hell?" said John as he shot up to see what was going on. He rushed over to the door and opened it to see who was there. He just caught a glimpse of Cameron walking towards the stairs. "Cameron!" he called but she didn't answer. "Cam!" he called again but she was gone.

* * *

"John!" called Sarah as she walked into the house.

John went downstairs to see his mother. Cameron was already there.

"Here, I have a picture of what I think Cromartie looks like" said Sarah holding it out.

Cameron took the picture and inspected it. "Yes that is Cromartie. Looking for John in school that day" she said, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to tell Sarah about seeing Cromartie in that other school a while back. She looked over at John who was glaring back at her.

"What!" flipped Sarah. "Are you telling me he was at your school? When... Why didn't you tell me?".

"It wasn't important" replied Cameron digging a hole deeper for herself.

"Since when is John's safety not important?" yelled Sarah.

John then jumped to Cameron's defence "Mom cut it out... I told her not to say anything to you alright!".

"No it's not alright! What would have happened if he had got hold of you? What if he had killed you? What then? You know how important you are" replied Sarah.

"I didn't ask for any of this okay!" yelled John back at her before storming off back up to his room.

Sarah gritted her teeth.

"He's upset" said Cameron.

"What the hell would you know about being upset?" Sarah snapped "Your not exactly a human are you? A god damn machine!".

"Upset is a change in emotion. A feeling of sadness or anger. Some people cry but John just goes to his room and... slams the door behind him" said Cameron just as John slammed the door of his room.

"Just shut up!" replied Sarah. She went to get herself a glass of water and stood staring into space for a while, trying to get her thoughts together.

"Tomorrow. Tin Miss, your coming with me" she said to Cameron. "We are getting Joseph out of prison".

"But why? It's not part of our mission" replied Cameron.

"Well I'm making it our mission. Understand!" said Sarah.

* * *

Later that evening when John had come out if his room, Sarah approached him about helping Joseph Grimes escape from prison the following day.

"Mom it's crazy, What if you get yourself caught?" said John.

"Well that's a risk I'm going to have to take" Sarah said as John glared at her. "I'll take the tin miss. I'll be fine, don't worry. We need to get more out of him. There's a lot he knows, I'm sure".

"Her name's 'Cameron' mom" John replied. "Okay, but I'm coming with you".

"No your not" Sarah replied sternly. "Your going to school tomorrow. I don't want Mr Pearce on the phone again".

John sighed "I really don't see why you make me go to school. I mean since when is geometry going to help me save the world?" John said sarcastically.

"The kid's got a point" said Derek approaching.

"Just stay out of this" Sarah snapped at him.

"But he needs to be out there training, firing. Not couped up with a bunch of kids singing nursery rhymes all day" replied Derek.

John smirked. For once Derek seemed to see his point of view.

Sarah remained silent for a while. She realised Derek had a point. She knew that they had less than four years left before Judgement Day and that John needed to get ready for it. But the other part of her refused to want to believe it. Her son was just a teenager. He seemed too young and fragile to be this 'world leader'.

"He's my son. I'll give the orders around here" she spat back at Derek. "John you are going to school and you..." she looked at Derek "Your babysitting!".

"We will leave first thing in the morning" Sarah said looking at John.

* * *

That night Cameron went into John's room.

"Your mom wants me to go on a mission with her tomorrow. Are you going to be alright without me?" she asked.

"Course I'll be alright" replied John sensing some kind of anxiety in her voice. "Are you going to be alright?" asked John.

"Yes" replied Cameron.

John noticed that her voice seemed a little croaky, but thought he was just imagining it. "You sure you'll be alright?" he asked her again.

"I should stay with you tomorrow. Derek should go with your mom on the mission" said Cameron.

"But why? Mom said she needs you" said John.

"I'm afraid" replied Cameron.

"Afraid?" John said letting out a small laugh. "Since when are you afraid?.

Cameron stood in silence. Her innocent brown eyes stared at John. He gazed back. For a moment they seemed locked.

A tear began to roll down Cameron's cheek.

"Cameron. What's wrong?" whispered John softly, but suprised. He reached out his hand and cupped her face, wiping the tear as he did so.

"I don't want to leave you" replied Cameron close to a sob.

"But your not leaving me" John replied reasuringly and holding her face level to his. "You'll be back by the evening. It won't be long".

"But I can't leave you" Cameron pleaded with him.

"It's only for a day Cam. I'll be perfectly safe, I promise. What could possibly happen to me?" John continued to reasure her.

"Derek will be here with me".

Cameron then glanced up at him "And..." she said.

"And what? He's not going to harm me. I've explained that to you, that he's my uncle. He'll keep me safe, so don't worry" replied John.

"It's not Derek" said Cameron as she turned her face towards the ground.

"Then who?" asked John. He thought for a moment, trying to figure out who or what she could be afraid of. He then thought about Tina. She'd been acting really strange since Tina had been around. 'No surely this wasn't about her'.

"Cameron, tell me what your afraid of" asked John as he lifted her face back to meet his. "Does this have something to do with Tina?".

"She shouldn't be here" Cameron replied.

John was a little shocked. 'Why does she see Tina as a threat' he asked himself.

"Cameron, why don't you want Tina to be here. It's not like she's going to hurt me or anything" John asked.

"I don't know why John. I just feel that she shouldn't be here" Cameron tried to explain but seemed confused.

John pulled her to sit on his bed with him. He placed his arm lovingly around her. "You know these human things your learning? Well I think your aquiring a new emotion" he said.

"I don't understand" said Cameron.

"Do you know what jealousy is?" asked John.

"Jealousy" Cameron hesitated for a moment as if searching for data "Jealousy typically refers to the thoughts, feelings and behaviours that occur when a person believes a valued relationship is being threatened by a rival" she replied in robot tone. She looked back at John.

"Well do you think you could be jealous of Tina?" asked John quizzingly.

Cameron looked at him as if she was beginning to understand. "Maybe" she replied.

John wrapped his arms tightly around Cameron and kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay Cam" he said softly. "Nothing or nobody is going to get in the way of you and me. Do you understand?".

"I understand" Cameron replied.

"Tina's not a threat to us and she's certainly no match to you" said John who realised he had her confused by the second part of his sentence.

He pulled her to lay on the bed with him. "I love you Cam and no one else. Do you understand?" he said.

"You love your mom" replied Cameron.

"Yeah, but that's different. She's family... it's a different kind of love" said John.

Cameron looked at him as if wanting a further explanation.

"Your..." said John as he thought of the right thing to say.

"Your girlfriend" Cameron replied finishing what he was going to say.

"Yeah! Girlfriend" said John feeling slightly insane. But living in an insane world he had no other choice. How could he possibly have a human girlfriend when he is constantly being chased by machines from the future, constantly running from place to place, constantly hiding? He would never have the chance.

"And your my boyfriend?" Cameron then asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yes. That's right. Even if it does sound wierd" replied John.

"Wierd?" asked Cameron.

"Never mind" replied John as he held her tightly.

They lay there for the rest of the night, in each others arms. As John snuggled up to Cameron he felt happier than he ever had done in his whole life. She was his. She would never leave him and would always be there for him. He wanted to stay this way forever, even though he knew Judgement Day was slowly creeping up on him.

* * *

Sarah and Cameron left early in the morning to go on their 'mission'.

John was up and dressed ready for school. He sat at the kitchen table sulking. He and Cameron were always together so today he felt like a piece of him was missing.

"What's up buddy? Looking a little down today" asked Derek as he came into the kitchen noticing John sitting there.

"Uh, nothing" John replied. He couldn't tell him that he was missing Cameron knowing that he hated the sight of her.

"Come on, spit it out" said Derek slapping him playfully on the back.

"Oh it's just... I really don't want to go to school. I don't know why mom insists I go there, what am I supposed to learn?" replied John.

"I know, I don't see the point either" said Derek. "Tell you what kid. Take the day off, she won't find out".

John smiled but then put back a serious grin. "No I can't, I mean... okay why not!".

"That's the boy" replied Derek. "Just chill, watch tv, do what ever you want. The mistress of the house isn't about to give any orders".

John chuckled "I sure will".

Derek pulled out a chair and sat at the table next to John.

"It'll be nice for you to spend some time with your new friend" said Derek winking at John.

"You mean Tina?" asked John. "And what's that supposed to mean?".

"She's a pretty girl. Your age. You know, and human" said Derek.

"Derek" John muttered. "She's pretty, yes. But I'm not inerested okay".

"Shame. I was hoping to be best man" said Derek jokingly.

John let out a laugh seeing the funny side of it.

* * *

Sarah and Cameron waited in the stolen vehicle just over a mile away from the psyciatric prison.

"This is risky. It should not be a mission priority. This won't help us fight Skynet..." Cameron continued giving all the reasons why they should not be there to help Joseph Grimes escape from the prison.

"And your giving me a headache!" Sarah snapped. "We're here, now shut the hell up".

"I should be protecting John, that is my mission priority" said Cameron.

"Yeah well maybe John could do with a break from your protection for a little while. You don't have to go everywhere with him" replied Sarah.

Cameron cocked her head at her as if wanting an explanation.

"Why did you stay in his room last night? What were you two doing?" asked Sarah not very amused.

"Making conversation" Cameron replied.

"Really. All night?" asked Sarah in a sarcastic tone.

"No, not all night. John fell asleep at approximately three eleven a.m. I don't sleep" replied Cameron.

"I know you don't sleep" said Sarah. "So what else were you doing, apart from talking".

"I was protecting John" replied Cameron.

Sarah sighed. She wasn't going to get anything out of her so she might as well give up.

Just then a vehicle could be heard aproaching from the distance.

"Now. Do your thing!" Sarah ordered to Cameron.

Cameron got out of the car and sat in the middle of the road holding her leg as if she had been injured.

The driver of prison van that was travelling down the road spotted her and brought his vehicle to a sudden halt so not to run her over.

The two men that were in the van got out to see the young girl that was injured on the road.

"Hey, are you okay" asked the one man.

"What happened? Is anyone with you?" asked the other.

"Don't move!" Sarah shouted to the men as she held a rifle at them. "Down on the floor. Now!" she ordered.

The two bewildered men lowered themselves to the ground while Cameron got up and tied their hands behind their backs.

"Go get him out the back" Sarah said to Cameron.

Cameron forced open the rear doors of the van and met a terrified looking Joseph.

"Get away from me" Joseph yelled as Cameron held him tightly. He tried with all his strength to break free from her.

"Joseph, it's okay we're here to help you" said Sarah trying to reasure him as Cameron bundled him into the car.

"Let me go! Your one of them aren't you, a robot?" shouted Joseph.

"Cybernetic organism. If you want to see your daughter again then you have to come with us" said Cameron.

"What! Where is she? What have you done with her?" demanded Joseph.

"She's safe!" replied Sarah getting into the drivers seat. You have to listen to us. You have to come with us now and we will take you to her. Do you understand?".

"Okay, okay!" replied Joseph as he began to calm down sitting next to Cameron on the back seat of the car.  
Sarah started the engine and was about to go when suddenly a hand smashed through the rear windscreen and caught hold of Cameron.

Sarah turned quickly holding out the gun to see that one of the men had broken free and had hold of Cameron.

"Get away fron her" Sarah yelled. "Get away or I'll shoot this thing.

The man ignored her and forcefully pulled Cameron out of the car.

Sarah suddenly realised that there was no way he was human and was probably another terminator. She quickly got out of the car and fired at the guard who was fighting with Cameron. To her horror she saw that the bullets went straight through this terminator revealing small holes. "Shit! No! Shit, not again!" she muttered out of terror. This was no T-888 that they were normally used to dealing with. This seemed to be like the one from two years ago, a T-1000.

Sarah watched in horror as the terminator beat Cameron to the ground. 'She doesn't stand a chance' she said to herself. She fired and fired into the terminator but it made no difference what so ever. So she had to make a decision. She had to leave, with Joseph. She had to leave Cameron behind.

Sarah drove nervously all the way home, riddled with guilt at leaving Cameron. 'It's okay, she's tough. She can look after herself. She'll find her way back' she repeated to herself over and over again. 'John, what am I going to say to John?'. 'I should go back, no I can't go back'. Sarah didn't know what to think or what to do.  
She continued to the journey home explaining to Joseph all about Skynet and where these terminator came from.

* * *

It was evening. John sighed with relief at the sound of a car pull up in the driveway of their house.

'They're back at last' John thought to himself. John had been worried sick all day that the mission might have gone wrong and that his mother would get arrested.

Sarah walked through the back door along with Joseph. Derek approached and Sarah told him to take Joseph into the sitting room and not to let him out of his sight.

"Dad!". "Tina!". Could be heard as Joseph was finally reunited with his daughter.

"Mom, how did it go" John asked exitedly but his exitement turned to dread when he saw the look on his mothers face.

"Fine" she replied. "Go get your computer. We'll show Joseph the stuff on the chip. See what he can tell us".

"Where's Cameron?" John asked.

"Oh, she had some business to attend to. She'll be here later" replied Sarah trying to hide the truth.

"What's going on mom. Has something happened to her? Tell me" demanded John.

"She's okay. She'll be back later I told you" said Sarah trying to convince him.

"Something's wrong I can tell. Where is she mom?" asked John with concern.

"We need to get this done quickly. Then we can send Joseph and Tina on their way. I'll take them south tonight" said Sarah changing the subject. "Your computer, now!".

John reluctantly went to his room to get his computer. His heart was beating rapidly. 'Somethings wrong, somethings happened to her' he kept thinking.

He returned to the kitchen and slapped his computer laptop down onto the table. He fiddled nervously with the switches to put it on.

Sarah stood watching him.

Derek brought Joseph into the kitchen and John showed the information from the Terminator chip to Joseph.

He recognised the woman who took the computer off the terminator.

"Her name is Cathy Weaver. She's the boss of this high tech computer company" explained Joseph, shocked that she was somehow involved. "We were doing a deal. Just before Ted was killed. She offered good money for the computer, but Ted didn't want to sell".

"Do you know what the company was called" asked John.

"Um, let me think now... Cyberdine Limited" replied Joseph.

"Holy shit" John muttered as he recognised the name. "It's them. There gonna do it".

"What else do you remember about this woman?" Sarah asked.

I don't know that much, but she wanted Ted to work with her on something. She wanted our 'supercomputer' to complete a missing piece to her jigsaw puzzle. That's how she put it" said Joseph.

"Jigsaw puzzle?" asked Sarah.

"Yes. She had this computer that could play chess..." Joseph was interupted by John.

"Wwwhat? Do you mean the Turk?" asked John worryingly "You say it played chess? Where did she get it from?".

"I don't know, we were told not to ask. But we know it was built to play a game of chess much cleverer than any human. She said it was going to change the world" replied Joseph.

John looked at Sarah, who looked back at John in return.

"It'll change the world alright" said John "That has to be the Turk... but I thought Derek destroyed it".

"Maybe he didn't" said Sarah.

"Then we need to find out, don't we" said John.

"We need to find out more about this company" replied Sarah.

John then walked off heading for the door picking up Sarah's car keys along the way.

"And where do you think you are going? And with my keys?" asked Sarah sternly.

"To find Cameron" replied John.

"No, you can't" said Sarah.

"Why. Where is she mom? What's happened to her?" demanded John.

"I had to leave her... but she'll be okay. She'll..." Sarah got cut off.

"You what?" yelled John angrily. "Where did you leave her? And Why?".

"There was a robot" Joseph interrupted.

"Look John I had no choice. I had to leave her" Sarah tried to explain. "The terminator... it got Cameron... I couldn't..."

"What? You took the guns didn't you?" John yelled. "It's not the first time you've fought one of them!". John got increasingly angry. "I knew I shouldn't have let her go with you... I can't believe your telling me this. How could you just leave her?".

"John! Get a grip on yourself. It's just a machine" said Derek.

"Shut up!" John screamed. He opened the door and was about to leave.

"John, no! You can't go there" Sarah yelled at him.

Derek caught hold of John just as he exited the door. "Get away from me! Let me go!" John screamed as he struggled to fight off Derek. He gave out an almighty punch that knocked Derek down onto the floor.  
Sarah stepped forward to try to stop him.

"Go to hell" John yelled at her then ran to the car, started the engine and sped away.

"No! John!" Sarah screamed after him, but it was too late. He was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Where Are You?**

The girl stood at the side of the road. Daylight was fading away. Her long brown hair blew across her face in the cool evening breeze. Brown eyes gazed up at the sky and then back to the road. She was waiting. For what? For who?

John drove down each road like a mad man. He cursed at every red light and at every vehicle that got in his way.

He came to a set of traffic lights that just happened to turn red as he approached "Screw this" he said angrily and put his foot down to go through them, swerving to miss an oncoming vehicle.

His hands were shaking and beads of sweat were running down his face. "Cameron!" he kept repeating to himself. "Cameron. I'm coming".

He finally got to the main road just outside the city, that led to the prison where Cameron had been left behind. "Please be there! Cameron..." he continued to mutter.

* * *

"John! No!" Sarah repeated to herself standing helplessly in the doorway of her home.

"What the hell's the matter with that kid?" Derek yelled behind her, rubbing his aching jaw. "Going after that useless good for nothing machine".

"Derek, we have to go after him" said Sarah going back into the house.

"Leave him deal with it himself. Let him learn the hard way" replied Derek. "Hope the bitch has had it's stupid metal skull smashed to pieces".

"He's going to get killed Derek. We have to go after him" pleaded Sarah.

"It's not the first time he's dealt with a metal. Leave him handle it. He thinks he's so clever" replied Derek.

"But you don't understand, it's not the kind of terminator we're used to dealing with" explained Sarah "Its a T-1000. He won't have a chance".

"A what?" asked Derek.

"I'll explain on the way. Come on we have to get going" said Sarah.

Sarah called to Joseph "Take this" she said handing him a shotgun. "Do you know how to use it?".

"Uh, sure" he replied.

"Good. Stay inside the house. Keep qiuet and don't call anyone, understand. No-one!" Sarah said. "And don't let Tina out of your sight. If were not back by morning you leave okay. Don't ever come back here".

Joseph nodded that he agreed, then Sarah grabbed the rest of the weapons and joined Derek in the car outside.

* * *

"Nearly there! Nearly there!" John repeated under his breath. "Where are you Cameron? Where are you?".

The journey seemed never ending. Would he ever get there?

'Okay just two miles away' he thought to himself. 'God where is she?'.

The road was dark and being in the middle of nowhere there wasn't a soul to be seen.

He slowed down his speed, looking and searching for any sign of Cameron.

Suddenly he saw a figure emerge from the side of the road. He stopped the car and watched as it approached the headlights. He then saw who it was and relief rushed through his body like a bullet. It was Cameron.

He got out of the car and ran up to her. "Cam! Your alright!" he burst out joyfully.

Cameron didn't resond. She stood there staring at him, emotionless. The sparkle that usually filled her brown eyes was gone.

"Cameron" he said quietly. "Cameron are you okay?".

She still didn't respond.

"Cam. It's me, John" he said becoming concerned. "What's wrong Cameron? Are you hurt?".

Cameron stood infront of John expressionless. She had grazes to her face and the knuckles of her hands. There was blood in her hair. She had obviously been in a huge fight.

"It's okay Cameron, I'm here now. Come with me" John said holding out his hand for Cameron to take.

She stood motionless.

'Oh god what's happened to her?' John asked himself. 'She must be damaged inside. Her chip must be damaged' he thought.

"Cameron, remember me? John Connor?" he said.

Cameron cocked her head to the side when he said his name.

"That's good. You do remember me". John took hold of her hand and began to lead her to the car. "Come on Cam, get in. I'll take you home and get you fixed up".

Cameron got into the passenger seat of the car. John got into the drivers seat and slowly began to drive off.

"So glad I found you. I was so worried. I'd have killed my mom if anything had happened to you" John went on.

Cameron turned her head to look at John.

"Not literally of course" said John noticing her serious expression. He began to pick up speed, wanting to get home.

Cameron lifted her hand to touch John's face. He sighed with relief that she was finally coming back to herself.

Just then, the car swerved across the road and smashed into a tree. Cameron had caught hold of John around the neck and was about to break it.

The force of the car hitting the tree caused Cameron to release her grasp on John's neck.

"No! What are you doing?" John struggled to yell fighting for his breath. "Cam!" he looked at her and realised something was seriously wrong. He shifted away slightly while trying to open the door which had jammed from the impact of hitting the tree. Cameron went to strike out again but John was too fast for her. He forced the door open and clambered out. He gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his chest, he probably had a broken rib or two. He turned briefly to look behind only to see that Cameron was right behind, about to catch hold of him. He shot up and began to run.

"You run! Run!". John could hear his mother's voice inside his head. So he ran. He knew he had to get away but also knew he'd have no chance against Cameron. 'Cameron' he kept thinking. He was running from Cameron, his protector. He turned and headed into the woods that the road travelled through, he thought at least he might be able to hide that way.

* * *

"Poly... what?" asked Derek

"Mimetic poly-alloy" replied Sarah."It's a type of advanced liquid metal. Can shape itself into anything it touches".

"What? Anything?" asked a rather bemused Derek. "Your shitting with me aren't you?". He looked at Sarah and realised she wasn't telling jokes. "So your telling me this 'thing' can turn into anything it touches? And can't be destroyed?" quizzed Derek. "Anything it touches? What about people?".

"People included. Weapons... Just about anything..Well anything of the same size." Sarah explained.

Derek looked at her in horror. "You say weapons?" he asked.

"Nothing with complex moving parts like guns or explosives. See this..." Sarah pulled her top down over her shoulder to show Derek the scar she had from when the T-1000 stabbed her a few years back. "Blades, spears... That's the one that tried to kill John a few years ago".

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse than they were now" said Derek. "You managed to kill it though?" he asked.

"Only with help from our metal friend. We threw it into molten steel, it was the only way". said Sarah.

"And what happened to your friend" asked Derek.

"He went with it" explained Sarah. "John was really upset. I guess that's why he feels the way he does about this one".

Derek thought for a moment.

"You say it can mimic anything it touches, right" said Derek. "So what if Cameron isn't the Cameron John is expecting to find?.

"We'd better just get there in time!" replied Sarah nervously.

* * *

John ran through hedges, stumbling a few times on loose branches on the ground. He came to a tree and began to climb up it. Not sure if Cameron could climb up after him he decided to chance it. He climed up quickly and as far up as he could. The training in the Central American jungles that his mom gave him when he was young, now came in handy. He stopped climbing and rested. He was out of breath but tried his best to breathe quietly so not to alert Cameron to his whereabouts. He shut his eyes, trying to piece together what had just happened. For once maybe his mom was right, he thought. 'Why is she doing this? My Cameron?'. John felt a dull ache in his chest. Not a physical ache, but an emotional one. Cameron his one true friend had turned on him.

He was broken from his thoughts from the sound of twigs snapping and leaves rustling. Cameron was getting near. He held on tightly and didn't move, just hoping that she wouldn't find him. Then there was an eerie silence. The only sound was the wind blowind through the trees.

Suddenly, John's cell phone began to ring. 'No. Shit' John muttered as he searched his pocket to get the phone to switch off. Just then the tree began to shake. 'Shit she's climbing up after me' John thought. The tree began to shake more violently, then it felt like it was tilting over to one side. Cameron had her hand placed against the trunk of the tree and was trying to push it over. John suddenly lost his grip and tumbled to the ground. Luckily however, he landed in some brambles which helped to break his fall. He struggled to bring himelf to his feet, to run again. His clothes tore against the brambles as he brushed past them. Once free, he began to run.

* * *

Sarah and Derek got near to the prison. Derek spotted a vehicle that was smashed up against a tree.

"John! My god. No!" Sarah gasped.

Derek got out of the car and rushed over to see if anyone was in the vehicle.

"He must have run into the woods" said Derek.

"I'll get the torches and the guns" said Sarah lifting a bag from the car containing the weapons they brought with them.

"Idiot!" said Derek. "He's run into a death trap".

"We're going to find him" said Sarah.

"We'd better" replied Derek.

They searched and searched. Careful not to make a sound so that they could listen for any sound of John. There was nothing. Sarah tried several times to call John on his cell phone but he wasn't answering.

"It's all my fault. What was I thinking" Sarah kept asking herself.

"You should have listened before and got rid of it when you had the chance" replied Derek.

"You're not helping" said Sarah.

"Neither are you" replied Derek.

Just then there was a sound.

"Sh!" whispered Sarah. "Over here". She gestured to Derek to follow. "Sounds like John's phone".

Derek went over and shone a torch into a hedge. He reached down and picked up John's cell phone.

"Well he was here. He must be around here somewhere" said Derek.

Sarah took the phone in her hand. She stared at it without saying a word.

"Come on, we'll go this way" Derek said guiding Sarah along.

* * *

John ran as fast as he could, trying his best to dodge the trees that got in his way. Luckily for him there was a clear sky that night, sending the moonlight down through the trees almost like a floodlight. He knew that Cameron would be able to see perfectly clearly. All of a sudden he slipped on something soft and soggy. He slid even further down what felt like a muddy banking. He landed on something cold and wet. It was a stream.

He scuttered about trying to lift himself up when Cameron suddenly caught hold of him again by his arm. He heard a crunching sound as Cameron squeezed his arm tightly, and he screamed with the pain.

"Get off me!" John yelled. He reached down with his free hand and picking up a rock, smashed it against Cameron's head.

Cameron loosened her grip enough for John to be able to break free.

He clambered through the stream which was only a few inches deep, but very slippery as John struggled to keep his footing on the rocks under him. Cameron was chasing right behind him.

He slipped again, this time he was caught by Cameron. Now there was no getting away. Cameron restrained both of his arms. He kicked and kicked at her but it made no difference. She looked him in the eyes for a moment. Just as John was about to say her name "Cam...", she caught hold of his neck firmly and pressed his head down to the water. He felt the rocks grind against his face. John thumped and kicked his legs trying to get free but it was useless. She had him and she was going to kill him.

Just then Cameron slumped on top of him. He managed to struggle to get up, gasping for his breath. He then heard gunshots and they were directed at Cameron.

He turned around to see his mother and Derek, who grabbed hold of John and pulled him out of the way. John fell to the ground exhausted and relieved.

Sarah pounded the bullets into Cameron each time Cameron tried to get up, followed by Derek.

"Mom! We have to get the chip out!" John yelled.

Derek reached into his pocket and took out a utility knife and pliers. He tossed them at John. "Here! You know what to do" Derek said.

John managed to crawl behind Cameron, slice into her scalp and open the cap to her chip. Cameron tried to retaliate to stop him but Sarah and Derek poured the bullets into her. John took the pliers to Camerons head, unscrewed the chip and took it out. Cameron then lay motionless on the ground.

"I did it! I did it!" John muttered quietly to himself.

"You okay John?" Sarah asked. But John didn't respond. "John. Are you hurt?" Sarah asked again.

"I'm fine, okay" John snapped.

"We have to get back before daylight" said Derek. "Sarah, help me carry the machine".

Sarah and Derek carried Cameron back through the woods. John walked behind them staring at the ground, reality just setting in over what had just happened.

They found their way back through the woods and to the car. In the future Derek would only go out when it was dark and would have to memorise exactly which route he took in order to find his way back. They lifted Cameron onto the back seat.

"Want me to drive?" Derek asked Sarah, clearly because he didn't want to sit at the back with Cameron.

"Okay, thanks" Sarah replied. "John, you go in the front with Derek.

"No. I'll sit at the back" he replied. He climbed onto the back seat, gently lifting Cameron's head to make room for himself.

Sarah looked at him with a mixture of anger and pity. She took a seat in the front with Derek.

* * *

The journey home was a solemn one. No one spoke a word. John cradled Cameron's head in his lap and gently held the chip.

Derek then broke the silence. "So don't say I didn't tell you so" he said.

"Not now Derek. Please" said Sarah.

"But that's what happens" Derek replied. "It's a damn good job we got there when we did".

John remained silent. He looked down at Cameron. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was sleeping. 'I can fix you. I can make you better Cameron' John thought. She was covered in blood and had several bullet wounds but John didn't care about that, he knew her skin would be able to heal itself.

* * *

They arrived at their home. The sky was turning pink as the sun began to rise.

"Let's get this over and done with. The sooner the better" Derek said as he helped Sarah carry Cameron out of the car.

They began to head towards the garage.

"No. In here!" John called to them.

"What? John we have to do this now" Sarah replied.

"No! Bring her in here. I'm going to repair her" said John.

"Don't be crazy John. She's just tried to kill you" said Derek.

"I said I'm going to repair her. Now bring her inside" John said angrily.

"John. Enough!" said Sarah. "We have to get rid of her. She could have killed you tonight. You know how important you are".

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want it!" John said as his tone of voice became angrier. "Maybe...I... don't want to be this world leader".

"John come on, your just confused after what's happened. Go inside and let us take care of this" said Derek trying to calm him.

"I said no!" John replied. He took a gun out of the car and aimed it at his own head. "I said bring her inside!".

"John!" Sarah cried. "Put that gun down now! I said put it down!".

"Not until you listen to me" John replied.

Derek looked at Sarah, who looked back at him in return. "Come on" Derek said quietly to Sarah. "Just do as he says".

They carried Cameron into the house with John following close behind. They took her to her bedroom and placed her on the bed.

Derek then caught hold of John, taking the gun from him. "Here, don't let him get hold of it again" Derek said to Sarah as he threw the gun over to her.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Sarah said to John.

"Just go, okay" John spat.

"Come on Sarah" Derek said guiding Sarah out of the room. "Just give him some time to think. He'll come to his senses". Derek tried to reasure her.

* * *

John leaned over the bed carefully removing the bullets from Cameron's body. "I won't let them. I'll never let them" he muttered. "I'll make you better Cameron. I have to". Tears began to roll down his cheeks. Her synthetic skin was in shreads, bullet holes all over her. "I'll fix you. I'll bring you back!" he repeated as he gently applied dressings to her wounds.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Go away" John said angrily.

Sarah entered the room. "Hey, come on" she said.

"I said go away" John replied.

"It's no use doing that" Sarah said. "Her chip is damaged. What if you can't bring her back?".

"I will" John replied angrilly.

"But what if she turns on you again? John, she could kill you. She almost did" said Sarah.

"Yeah, well it's a shame she didn't" John spat.

"Don't say that John. You should know better" replied Sarah.

"Maybe I don't... want to know better"

"They've gone" said Sarah changing the subject, but John just ignored her. "Joseph and Tina. They left overnight. They say thanks!".

"Yeah" said John.

"So how are you going to do it. Are you going to re-program her?" asked Sarah.

"It wouldn't be the first time" replied John.

"But that's in the future" said Sarah.

"I'm gonna have to start at sometime" John snapped.

Sarah could see that he wasn't in the mood to talk right now, so she decided to leave him. "I'll be downstairs. If you want anything just call me".

John remained silent.

* * *

John finished dressing Cameron's wounds. He set up his computer and placed Cameron's chip in the device.

It didn't take him long to hack into it. He sat nervously, afraid of what he would find. Would he see himself in the future? He thought. He was now filled with dread.

Various images came onto the screen, but nothing from the future. A woman appeared holding a chip. He recognised her. It was the same woman from the other terminator's chip, the one that Joseph called Cathy Weaver. The woman then spoke "What is your mission?", then some writing came up onto the screen: MISSION - TERMINATE JOHN CONNOR!

"What the hell is this" John asked himself.

John pressed some more keys hoping to get more from the chip but there was nothing. "What's going on?" he said.

He looked back to the part with the woman and listened carefully. "Now I've got this little baby! Just perfect!" the woman said. "I'll let you get rid of her friend!".

"No!" John yelled.

Sarah came charging into the room, followed by Derek. "John what is it? What happened?" they asked. They looked at John in total shock to find him stamping his foot over the chip. It lay on the floor in pieces.

"She's taken it. She's taken Cameron!" cried John.

Sarah and Derek looked at the bed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sarah.

"This isn't Cameron's chip" John said. "That woman from the Cyberdine company... she's taken Cameron's chip".

"But... why? how?" quizzed Sarah.

"It must have been a trap! They must have known you were going to be there". John went on "Now they've got Cameron's chip they're going to know everything about us. Everything!".

"You know what this means don't you?" asked Derek.

"We have to go" replied Sarah. "You pack the guns. I'll get the money and the papers".

They both left the room.

"Cameron!" John sobbed to himself. "Cameron! Where are you?".

**Special thanks to:**  
Dawnmist 11, Hinotima24, Aaron Leach, The Blue Faerie, ArrowMk84, Dirt Rider 712, Starman800, for your lovely reviews!


End file.
